You Don't Know What You've Got 'til It's Gone
by stillrockingonguitars07
Summary: Bella,Edward,Alice,Jasper and Emmett have been bestfriends since they were kids. Bella falls in love with Edward-Alice,Jasper and Emmett know. Bella tries to tell Edward but he sees her as only a bestfriend little did they know that Bella had a secret. AH
1. Chapter 1

**(Ages: Bella;**4 ** Edward;**4 ** Alice;**4** Jasper;**6** Emmett;**8**)**

**Alice's POV**

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled. Me and my best friend, Bella, were playing at the playground when her cap, the one her daddy gave her, got blown away by the wind and we were looking for it but now I can't find her. _Oh!, Look! a slide.  
_

I climbed up the ladder of the slide and just when I was about to sit down, about to slide, my feet slide down already.

"_OUCH!!!!_" I yelled when I reach the ground. _IT HURT! _I fell on my butt!

"Are you okay?" Someone said from behind me.

"My butt hurts!" I said as I tried to stand up, but I couldn't.

"Here, 'emme help ya." He said and pulled me up. He was some guy with blond hair and blue eyes and he was _TALL_.

"Wha' happened?"

"I fell from up there." I said and pointed at the top of the slide.

"Oh, that's slide is for big boys like me only!" Some other person said. I turned around and saw a dark haired guy. "Jasper, we gotta find Edward. Com 'on!" He yelled.

"Hold on a sec!" The blonde said, I think his name was Jasper. "I've never seen you in this playground b'fore." He said

"That's cuz I play at another playground. I was looking for my bestfriend who lost her cap."

"Oh don't worry, you lost your bestfriend and her cap; We lost our little brother." The Jasper dude said.

"Hey, maybe we can go find them together!" I said.

We started to walk around looking for the 'things' we lost and then suddenly we were back on a familiar route going to my house.

**Edward's POV**

"Emmett said I go look for the tree next to a pink house." _hmmm..._"There it is!" I yelled.

"Left, left, left." I murmured. _Where is left?!_

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Okay, but whet if he gets lost?" Jasper asked Emmett pointing at me._

_"Hmmmm...." he thought. "I know!" Oh I wonder what his brilliant idea is this time. "Edward, if you get lost look for the tree next to a pink house."_

_"Oh, great Emmett. Now we're sure where to find him." Jasper said with heavy sarcasm._

_"Ugh." Emmett growled. "I'm not yet finished! When you find the pink house, turn left- that's the hand you don't write with--_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"BINGO!- the hand I don't write with!" _I write with this hand sooo...._

I turned left and was about to keep walking when I found a brunette jumping and trying to grab something from the tree. I approached her tried to see what she was trying to grab from the tree.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to get my cap from the tree, but it's too high!" She cried.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!"I said grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. I wasn't sure if I could hold off something as heavy as me but I tried and sure enough, it was just enough for her grab the cap then we both fell on the ground.

"BELLA!" someone shrieked.

"EDWARD!" I heard Emmett and Jasper yell.

"Bella, you 'kay?" the shrieking girl said.

"I'm fine. I found my cap!" The brunette said. "He helped me get it off the tree." She said, pointing at me. "Thank You!" then she gave me a tight hug. She pulled away from the hug and introduce herself. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan-call me Bella. I live five houses down the pink house!"

"Hey, you live next to our house? We live six houses down the pink house." Jasper said. "I'm Jasper. This is Edward and Emmett."

"I live seven houses down the pink house!" The shrieking girl shrieked, again. "I'm Alice!" _So shrieking girl has a name then..._

"Awesome! We got neighbors!" Emmett yelled.

"We always had neighbors, Em!" Jasper said and smacked him in the head.

"Why did _you_ have to be the oldest?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You guys are brothers?" Alice asked.

"Yep. Jasper here is abducted though." Emmett said and again I had to roll my eyes. Bella and Alice giggled a bit. "What?" Emmett asked.

"I think you mean _adopted."_ Bella said and all of us got into a fit of giggles except for Emmett.

"Whatever!" Emmett yelled. "Hey, you wanna come over and play at our house?"

"Okay!" Bella and Alice said together.

With that we headed down the sixth house down the pink house

* * *

**Okay, so this was just an introduction. Tell me what you think...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

(Ages: Bella;**14** Edward;**14** Alice;**14** Jasper;**16** Emmett;**17**)**

**Bella's POV**

Movie night came once again. Every Friday, we hang around house six- Edward, Jasper and Emmett's house- to watch a movie. Tonight, it was the boys' turn to choose a movie cuz Alice and I chose last time and we forced them into watching Pride and Prejudice and they did not enjoy that, they just wondered how the characters were able to speak like that and picking a movie with Emmett on their side, this isn't going to be enjoyable.

Tonight, Rose-Emmett's girlfriend-is coming over. She really is kinda part of our group now and she joins in our fun all the time. Sometimes, she and Alice would come over to my place to check up on my closet and if they think my clothes suck they take me out shopping- which is not one of the most enjoyable things I do. I don't even wear what we buy- or rather what they buy because I refuse to pay for something I'd never use.

"This one!" Emmett yelled raising up a DVD. _Prom Night_.

"Emmett, NO!" I yelled.

"It's our turn, we get to pick out what we want!" He protested.

"It's fine, Bella. Kellan Lutz is in it!" Alice said in a dreamy tone.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled.

"What? He's hott." Alice said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"He is then, huh? Hey, Emmett get one with Megan Fox in it. I'd love to watch a movie with her in it. She's--"

"Okay, Okay. Kellan isn't that hott anymore." Alice said with a pout.

Jasper and Alice have been dating for half a year now and Jasper hates movie night cuz Alice just keeps looking at the hott actors. Edward, Emmett, Rose and I just kept throwing out fits of giggles when Jasper kept telling Alice that Alex Pettyfer isn't hott.

"I love Rick Leland!" Alice squealed when the movie ended.

"I know!" Rose joined in after she painted the last of her fingernails.

"Hey!" Jasper and Emmett yelled.

"You guys should seriously learn to pick your movies." I said. Having one Alice squeal was enough but Rose and Alice squealing is like killing your ear drums.

"Hey, what do you guys wanna do? It's only eight o' clock." Edward said.

"Oh, I know! Let's play dress up Bella!" Alice said and started to pull me.

"No, Alice! I'm not playing dress up with you again! No!" I said and struggled to get out of her tight grasp. _Alice's got a strong grasp for a little person._

"Yes you are! Come 'on, it's not gonna be that bad!" She said as she pulled me out the door of house six and headed towards house seven- her house.

"No! You're gonna torture me! You know I hate dressing up!" I yelled again.

"Seriously, Bella. When are you gonna learn to dress right let alone keep your hair down and not under that cap?!" Rose said.

"She's right. Shirt, Pants and Chuck Taylors? Bella, Come 'on!"

"Hey, you know I love this cap and I designed my own Chuck Taylors and I happen to love my shirts." I said as I finally got rid of her grasp.

"Hey, come 'on lay off guys." Edward to the rescue!

"Ugh! Fine, but one day, Bella you'll finally let me dress you up!" Alice said in a very sure tone.

"We'll see." I said and pulled her back to house six where Emmett was pretty sure to be playing Guitar Hero with Jasper again.

"Thanks for saving me _again_, Edward." I said.

"You're my bestfriend. It's my job to save you from your other bestfriend's wrath." He said giving me a side hug as we sat on the couch watching Emmett compete against the undefeated Jasper.

The night went on like that; Alice and Rose still criticizing about how I dress and Emmett trying to defeat Jasper. Soon enough, it was late and time to head home.

"See you, guys!" I said and walked out the door.

"See ya, Bells!" They all yelled before the door closed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up the next morning with the banging on my door by non-other than my bestfriend that wanted to go to the some shop that had almost every instrument- Edward.

"Bella! Bella!" and the banging went on and on. "Bella open this door before I take it down. I got brothers to help me you know!" Gah! I couldn't take it anymore! The banging was irritating the hell out of me.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"It's Saturday. You're suppose to come to the shop with me, remember?" He said.

"Oh, yeah...I remember." I said groggily and lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Bellaaa!!!" He said and pulled my feet. "Get up!"

"Five more minutes.."

"Bellaaa...."He said and I felt fingers creeping by my stomach. _Oh, I know whats coming._ "I told you to get up!" He said and started tickling me from my stomach up to my neck.

"E-e-e.....sto-o-o....tha'...tick..." I hadn't even managed to say full words through my laughs and giggles. "Ahhh!"

"You awake _now_?" He said when he asked when he finally stopped.

"Yeah....I....think....ss'" I said through my uneven breathing.

"Good. Now get changed and we gotta get going." He said and closed the door on his way out.

Edward loved to play the piano and drags me to go to the shop with him. No one knew he could play but me, that's why Carlisle and Esme didn't get him a piano yet.

"Bella look." He said and pointed to a white baby grand piano.

"I'm guessing you want to try it out." I said and in a split second we were sitting on the bench of the piano.

"Bella, it's awesome!" He said as his fingers tapped the keys but not playing it yet but being his bestfriend, I knew he obviously wanted to play already.

"Go on, I know you want to." I encouraged and he started pressing keys until it tuned to a beautiful melody.

After a couple more pieces and lunch at McDonald's, we headed home. This is why I love Saturdays, although I hate having to have to wake up really early. I loved hearing Edward play and of course I loved the fact that I was the one he told about him playing the piano. As much as I hate to admit it, I may have a little crush on my bestfriend but I can't just tell anyone that. Besides, it was normal to be crushing on him-all the girls were after Edward.

That was usually how me and Edward spent our Saturday mornings. And during the afternoon, we all hangout- go to the mall, the playground or just sit around 'our' tree. Despite Emmett's age, he always still insisted on sliding down 'the big boy slide' and playing tag and all those other kiddie games that's why we force him to take us bar hopping sometimes but Edward and I never went with them cuz drinking wasn't 'our thing'. Alice and Jasper go with them and come home tipsy sometimes, Alice usually full blown drunk even at fourteen. It's amazing how Alice can pass up to be a sixteen year old even when she's short.

During summer, Edward, me and Alice are sent to camp for three weeks and when we come home, we go to the beach for a week and come home sunburnt so we stay indoors for at least another week. There was never a problem with our parents though, they'd become real close. We started to spend each holiday together- Christmas, New year, 4th of July...everything! We even tore down the fences of our backyards and sometimes camp our there.

* * *

**Let's get this straight alright....Bella grew up tomboy-ish and wore the same cap she that got blown away when she was four only this time, she keeps her hair under her cap. Designed Chuck Taylors? she doodles on her Chuck Taylors and writes stuff on it which makes hers different from others and she is known for it (She's got a lot!) and they're all equally as wealthy as each other.**

**I know Prom Night is somewhat an 'old' movie but I love Kellan Lutz .**

**'til next Chap!**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chap.....now hit that green button and write your review!!!  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ages: Bella;**16** Edward;**17** Alice;**16** Jasper;**18**)**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey, Bella, what about this one?" Alice said holding a silver necklace for men. Once again, it was Edward's birthday and although he said that he didn't need presents, he'd get them anyway. It'd be different this year, Emmett and Rose aren't here anymore, they went off to college.

"Alice he has the same thing around his neck all the time!" I said grabbing it from her and placing it back. I already had a present for Edward but I couldn't tell anyone about it because Edward made me promise that I wouldn't tell. "Besides, he said he didn't want any more presents."

"Yeah, right! He says that all the time but we still get him presents anyhow. You of all people should get him a present." Alice already knew I liked Edward and she told Jasper, Emmett and Rose already and they haven't stopped about it so I've decided that I tell him 'tomorrow', his seventeenth birthday. I got him a grand piano that had carvings on one leg that said "I *heart* U WITH ALL My *heart*". It was awesome!

Ever since I was fourteen, my feelings for Edward just grew stronger and I just couldn't help it anymore. I had to tell someone, so i told my other bestfriend and she did nothing else than share it with Jasper who told Emmett who told Rosalie. Thank God Rose didn't tell Edward!

At around six we all gathered in house six to celebrate Edward's birthday. We decided that we celebrate it the during the night of the nineteenth and Edward would get his presents at midnight.

"...._happy birthday to you!_" We all sang as Esme brought out Edward's birthday cake. Edward blew out seventeen candles, which took a while cuz they'd just light up again and it was funny to see him have a difficult time to blow out birthday candles.

"Finally!" He blew out the last one. He was nearly out of breath and he looked so....._gorgeous?_

"Time to open your presents!" Alice squealed and handed him a huge box....I was pretty sure it wasn't from her. "Go on, open it!"

"Aww, Alice. You shouldn't have." He said as he ripped the wrapper.

"You say that all the time! Besides, it's not from me." She said with an innocent smile...too innocent.

"Oh, who's it from?" He asked as he started to open the box.

"You'll see."

"What is this?!" He said and poured the contents of the huge box. The box was could practically fit a mountain bike in it and it was completely filled with confetti. "This is my present? Pieces of confetti? How am I supposed to be able to use it?!" He said and threw a small bit into the air then we all threw in laughs as he tried to search for something, just then Alice's phone rang.

"Right on cue!" She said and held her phone to her ear. "Yep!...pretty funny!...Yeah, he's here!...Okay." She handed the phone to Edward.

"Yeah, I thought so!.....Why couldn't you just get a smaller box?!" He yelled and yelled to Emmett while searching for something. "Found it!" He said and raised a pair of boxers that had 'bite me' written at the back. "What the hell, Emmett?!!" He yelled again and and threw it back in the now-empty box.

When everyone's laughs died down and Emmett hung up, it was time to open the rest of his presents and eventually when our all our parents were asleep, it was time for him to see my gift and Alice suggested blind folding and Jasper, being her boyfriend for three years now, had to agree with her and all Edward and I could do was to roll our eyes at the idea.

"Alice, why are we spinning him around?"

"So he won't know at which house we're headed." She said and continued spinning him unaware of her actions. Edward was beginning to get dizzy now.

"Alice, stop spinning him. He's dizzy." Jasper said calmly.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She apologized and giggled a bit.

"I already know we're heading in house five! It's Bella's present!" He said and walked towards where Alice was pulling him to.

"Oh, right."She said again as she opened the backdoor to my house.

"Bella, you really shouldn't have bothered to get me something. I know how much Alice tortures you when you go shopping."

"Ah, it's no problem. Alice doesn't even know what it is. I just told her where to lead you to." I said and turned on the switch to the basement and opened the door.

"Bella, why are we going down your basement?" he said. _Damn!_He's been in my house too many times, he knows where we're definitely headed even with a blindfold.

"I told you it was useless." I 'whispered' to Alice.

"Of course it is." Edward simply said and took the last step down.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I'm ready.." I took his blind fold out and the look of shock on his face told me he liked it. "'I *heart* U With All My *heart* '" he said reading the carvings on the leg of the piano. I hoped for sure telling him that I did love him wouldn't make him not like me and wouldn't make things awkward around us.

"Awww! I *heart*U With All My *heart* too!" He said and gave me a peck on my right cheek and a hug. "You're my bestest friend in the whole world!" He added and with that my heart dropped. I thought he understood what I meant but he didn't, he only saw me as his bestfriend. Jasper rolled his eyes at the statement and Alice looked like she was gonna cry for me.

"You're my bestest friend too." I said, trying to sound as happy as I could.I would've expected Alice to give a protest but she didn't, she knew I wasn't exactly for humor at the moment.

"Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever!" Edward said as he pulled away from the hug. He lifted the cover for the keys_ (What do you call that?) _and ran his fingers along the keys.

"Uhmm...we're gonna go." Alice said and went back up the stairs pulling Jasper along which caused him to trip a few steps. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" She yelled before exiting the door to the basement.

I was once again alone with Edward, but this time I was filled with sadness but I didn't want to show it. It was his birthday and it'd just ruin everything if I showed it.

"You wanna try it now?" I asked as I sat next to him on the bench. I didn't sound as happy as before, all I could hope for is that he wouldn't notice. And if he did, he wouldn't bring it up.

"You sure? Aren't you tired yet?"

"Naw! I'm cool. Besides, you can do whatever you want with it. It's your piano after all." I said nudged him playfully on the ribs.

He started to play and I listened to him. He could play the piano so beautifully and he composed his own songs. Even if he visited the shop for only once a week, he managed to compose a lot already. He was truly an talented musician, sometimes I wondered what miracle could've happened that allowed me to even be so close to a person so beautiful.

Edward continued to play but in the middle of the third song, I tried my best to stifle a yawn but it was unsuccessful.

"You're tired, com 'on let's get you to bed." He said and got up from the bench. "Com 'on!" He said and lifted me up from the seat.

"Ahhh!" I cried but giggled a bit right after. My cap almost fell but I managed to hold it before it did.

"When are you ever going to take that cap off?" He said as he set me down to close the basement door and I switched off the light.

"Not until I go to bed." I said and climb the stairs.

"Then I'll wait."

"You'll be out of my room by then." I said and opened my door.

"Well, my room is right across yours you know." He said pointing at his window.

"There are curtains, you know" I said in a mocking tone and he climb out of the window. He passes there when it's too late at night and technically just jumps from roof to roof to get to his room.

"G'night, Bella!" He yelled when he entered through his window.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" I yelled and closed my window then pulled my curtains together. Usually, I'd just leave my curtains open but I didn't want Edward to see me tonight. After what happened, or rather what he told me tonight, it just hurt that he didn't see me the same way. And I had so little time left with him and and everyone else. I'd have to tell them soon but the truth was, I couldn't find it anywhere to tell them.

_How stupid was I?_How could I have expected Edward to feel the same. Of course he only saw me as a bestfriend. We have been for, like, EVER! It was an honest mistake to tell him. It only hurt even more now.

Tears started to roll down now and after about an hour of thinking about what happened, my mind went back to how many people I would have to leave soon. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, My parents...._and Edward_. My parents told me that if I tell them sooner, the less hard it would. But I really couldn't bring it up, even when I promised myself to not chicken out, I always did end up not telling them because I was always so afraid that when I tell them, they'll treat me differently.

All these thoughts came and came until sleep came over me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chap!.**

**Anyone guess what's happening to Bella????**

**Hit the green button....yep that green button right there??Hit it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Edward's perspective of the last Chapter.**

**

* * *

****Edward's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY BROTHER!!!" Jasper yelled jumping on me, ruffling my hair and the worst part was....waking me up.

"It's the nineteenth!" I said groggily sitting up.

"Yeah, but we celebrate today. You're lucky you get two days for your birthday. Most people just get one."

"Yeah, which makes it worse than just having one. You and Emmett always pull off pranks on me on my birthday!" I yelled. On my sixth birthday, they gave me a present that got super-glued to my hands. On my seventh birthday, they woke me screaming 'FIRE!FIRE!' and I tried to get up but I fell on my face because they had tied up my feet while I was asleep. On my eight birthday, Emmett gave me a wedgie and ran outside. I ran after with nothing but cotton up my butt. And the list goes on and on....I wonder what they'd pull this time.

"Edward, we're your older brothers. It's our job to pull off pranks on you. Who else is?" He said and started toward the door. "By the way, was there anything specific you wanted for your birthday?" He asked before closing and just peeped in a little.

"No. I told you I didn't want anything." I said and got up. Today was gonna be a _loooooooong_ day.

"Whatever you say." He said and closed the door.

I looked out my window to see if Bella was still there, but she wasn't. Alice had probably dragged her off to the mall already. _Poor Bella. _Yep! Definitely a long day without Bella.

I got dressed and headed down stairs and the smell of my favorite breakfast filled the air. I ran downstairs nearly tripping on the last step and Jasper caught that.

"I thought Bella was the klutz." Jasper said and everyone giggled. So that's why Bella wasn't in her room, she was already down here.

"You too?" Bella asked playfully.

"You're suppose to be the one that'll catch her." She said and everyone laughed again. "And hopefully fall too." She murmured something along those lines. I wasn't sure I was suppose to hear that.

"Hey, I'm still human!" I said and grabbed a plate and started eating while everyone engaged in a conversation about tonight.

"We're gonna head to the mall this afternoon but we'll be back before six, definitely." Alice said. "We're gonna get Edward presents!" She said gleefully and started to get up. "Thanks for breakfast, Esme! The best blueberry pancakes ever, as always!" She said and end grabbed Bella by the wrist and pulled her out of her seat.

"Alice, you really don't need to get me anything, you know." I said.

"Silly Edward, this is Alice Brandon you're talking to. You'll never get out of what she wants to do. Might as well give it up now than waste time arguing something with her. You already know you won't win." Bella said and it surprised that she'd no longer argue with Alice trying to talk her into getting in the mall with her. "Don't worry, I'll survive!" She said and with that Alice pulled her once again. "I think!" She yelled before Alice had managed to get her out of the door. _You know for a small fry, Alice sure is strong._

"So Edward, plans today?" Mom asked.

"No, no plans. Probably just hang around in my room." I said and put the dishes in the sink. In this house it 'if it's your birthday, we spoil you'. Which means it's no chores for me today. "Hey Jasper, it's my first birthday without Emmett." I said.

"Yeah, so?" Jasper asked in an irritated tone. Then realization hit him. "Oh." He said and his face dropped._ He'd have to do all the chores today.  
_

"Good luck! Pranks not on me now, is it?" I said and headed up to my room with giggles.

"JUST WAIT TILL MY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" I heard him yell after me.

I let time pass in my room listening to music and reading and occasionally, I'd go down to the kitchen and grab something to drink or eat. But the day did pass by so long. It's like two days just passed by.

"...._happy birthday to you!_" They all sang as Esme brought the birthday cake out. They had actually put up seventeen candles for me to blow. I made my wish and I started to blow out the candles and it took really long. It really got to the point when I thought they were magic canles that were never going to be put off and Jasper was playing a prank on me as Emmett was no longer here.

"Finally!" I said and pretended to wipe sweat of my forehead and everyone laughed.

"Time to open your presents!" Alice squealed and gave me a huge box. In fact too huge. "Go on, open it!"

"Aww, Alice. You shouldn't have." I said even in my suspicion.

"You say that all the time! Besides, it's not from me." She said with her sweet smile. The smile she smiles when she already knew what was gonna happen. Something fishy,...

"Oh, who's it from?" I asked and started to rip the wrapper with the tip of my fingers hoping that it wasn't one of those super-gluing stuff again.

"You'll see." She simply said.

"What is this?!" I said and poured all the confetti from inside the box."This is my present? Pieces of confetti? How am I supposed to be able to use it?!" I said and threw a small bunch, trying to look for something that could've been hidden in there. Then Alice's phone rang.

"Right on cue!" She said and answered the call. "Yep!...pretty funny!...Yeah, he's here!...Okay." She yapped and handed it to me.

"Hey, Eddie! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Like it?" Emmett's voice rang through the speaker of the phone

"Yeah, I thought so!"I one else could've done this but Emmett.

"Well, there's a little something there. Go look for it!" He said and I searched for it.

"Why couldn't you just get a smaller box?!" I yelled at him while searching.

"i just used on of the moving boxes. It's less expense." He said. _Yeah right! _Like he could care less about how much he spends in a restaurant! Just then I felt something soft and held it up.

"Found it!"I said through the phone. "What the hell, Emmett?!!" I yelled again and and threw it back in the now-empty box.

I continued to open the rest of my presents when everyone stopped laughing and Emmett finally hung up. Our parents were already in bed and Bella told me she had a surprise for me. It seemed like Alice knew what it was cuz she went nuts just to get me blindfolded and then she started to spin me around.

"Alice, why are we spinning him around?" I heard Bella say and Alice still continued to spin me and I was getting really dizzy now.

"So he won't know at which house we're headed." She said and continued spinning and spinning unaware of her action me.

"Alice, stop spinning him. He's dizzy." Jasper said calmly. _Thank you, Jasper._

"Oh, right. Sorry." She apologized and giggled a bit.

"I already know we're heading in house five! It's Bella's present!" I said as Alice dragged me.

"Oh, right."She said as she opened a door. I guess it was the backdoor.

"Bella, you really shouldn't have bothered to get me something. I know how much Alice tortures you when you go shopping." I said. I really felt sorry for Bella, Alice had forced into unwanted clothing but Bella never took that cap off, no matter what she was wearing.

"Ah, it's no problem. Alice doesn't even know what it is. I just told her where to lead you to."She simply said and as she opened the door to her basement, I totally felt that this was gonna be big. _So that's why she never wanted me in her basement lately._

"Bella, why are we going down your basement?" I asked.

"I told you it was useless." She whispered to Alice but I was between them, of course I would've heard!

"Of course it is." I said and we took the last step down.

"Ready?"Bella asked her voice a bit shaky and nervous.

"I'm ready.." I said and she took the blindfold off my face and I saw a grand piano right in front of me. It was beautiful. It had carvings on one leg and I read it out loud "I *heart* U With All My *heart*" I loved to know that my bestfriend really did love me. It really felt like I could really trust her.

"Awww! I *heart*U With All My *heart* too!" I said, kissed her on her cheek and ave her the warmest hug I would give her. "You're my best-est friend in the whole world!" I added and hugged her even tighter.

"You're my best-est friend too." She said but she sounded a little off. I decided to shake it off first, I'll asked her later. I didn't wanna ruin this. This had been the best thing I'd ever received yet!

"Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever!" I said and open it up and ran my fingers along the keys, not playing it yet but I sure did feel the urge to already. I was just still a bit shy with Alice and Jasper still here. They'd just found out I play.

"Uhmm...we're gonna go." Alice said and went back up the stairs pulling Jasper along which caused him to trip a few steps. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" She yelled before exiting the door to the basement.

At least I could play as much as I want now. It was just me and my bestfriend now. The one person who has heard me play.

"You wanna try it now?" She asked and I felt excitement fill me.

"You sure? Aren't you tired yet?" Sure, I wanted to try it but it was late. Maybe this wasn't really the time.

"Naw! I'm cool. Besides, you can do whatever you want with it. It's your piano after all." She said nudged me playfully.

I started to play a piece I wrote that was inspired by Bella. Well, most of my songs were inspired by her. After that piece I played a song that was _for _her. I named it 'Bella's Lullaby' and it just showed practically all the ups and downs we've been through as bestfriends.

I continued to play but in the middle of the third piece, Bella had already given a yawn that showed that she was tired.

"You're tired, com 'on let's get you to bed." I said, standing up. "Com 'on!" I said and carried her up.

"Ahhh!" She giggled. Her cap nearly fell and for a second there I was hopeful that it's just fall, but she caught before it got the chance to.

"When are you ever going to take that cap off?" I asked when we reached the top of the stairs and set her down carefully.

"Not until I go to bed."

"Then I'll wait." I said with a grin.

"You'll be out of my room by then." She said and we entered her room.

"Well, my room is right across yours you know." He said pointing at his window.

"There are curtains, you know" She mocked and I chuckled a bit as I climb out of her window and jumped onto my roof

"G'night, Bella!" I yelled and entered my room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" She yelled. Just then I remembered to asked her about why she seemed so off but before I could, her curtains were already closed. She never closed her curtains, only when she was upset. And tonight, she was upset. On _my_ birthday.

I changed to sleeping clothes and thought about what could've upset Bella tonight. It was a perfect birthday for me but my bestfriend seemed to be disappointed about something. Usually, she'd just tell me but I knew she was hiding something from me, and maybe even from everyone else too. She's been a little off about everything ever since she came home from the hospital for a check up when we were thirteen. She wasn't the happy Bella I met when I was four, she was different. I tried to ask Dad but he said he promised Bella not to tell a soul about it especially not me. Not even Mom knew. No one knew. She was hiding something big and sometimes when I felt like she was finally gonna tell us, it's like she gives second thoughts and suddenly the subject changes and when I try to go back, she merely ignores me.

* * *

**I'm sorry the Chapters are getting longer and longer everytime but I promise you that this fic isn't one of those 30 Chaptered fics here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chap!**

**Review Please...it'd mean a lot to me.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I updated so late. School's coming up on June 9th and I had to get everything prepared or the teacher will go 'you don't go to school unprepared' again....*sigh*...Thank God that's nearly over....**

**Here's next Chap!...hope it's worth the wait!**

**

* * *

****Edward's POV**

It was Friday yet again, movie night. _Nope_, this thing hasn't stopped. We still had movie night every Friday only this time we didn't pick out the movies through girls' choice or boys' choice. Since Emmett and Rose had gone off, it had been decided that first week of the month was Alice's choice, Second- Jasper's, Third-Bella's and the Fourth was mine.

It's the first week of July and Alice got the pick and she picked out the longest movie ever. I wonder how she even stayed awake the entire time and I saw Jasper already closing his eyes from time to time...trying his best to stay awake.

"Sleepy, Jazz?" I asked menacingly.

"What?" He said opening his eyes again. "Hell no!" He said and I just grinned. I knew Alice would be disappointed if he fell asleep, seeing as her bestfriend managed to. Bella hadn't even gone through half the movie yet. She was really getting tired lately. Getting weak. But neither of us even asked her why.

Bella hadn't really been speaking to me much since my birthday, it's like she only spoke to me when I spoke to her and she only talks at most three words. Of course, we still do hang out, not as much as before though. It's like I did something so wrong on my birthday but I couldn't find out what it was. I tried to ask Alice one day at school, during one of our classes without Bella.

**Flashback**

_"Alice, what's up with,Bella?" I asked before class started._

_"What do you mean? She's fine." She answered facing me._

_"No, she's not. She doesn't speak to me much like before." I said as I fiddled with my pen with my right hand._

_"Ahh.."She sighed as if she knew something I didn't but was to. "Edward, why the crap are you so oblivious?"_

_"What?!" I simply managed to insert before our teacher separated our seats so we wouldn't talk._

**End of Flashback**

Oblivious. That rang through my head that day. And the next, and the day after that, and the next. What could I have been so oblivious about that Bella would be like this towards me?

I had intended on discovering that night but Bella had already fallen asleep on the couch across from mine. See, she doesn't even sit next to me anymore, when she and Alice came over I signaled for her to come sit beside but she merely ignored it, bowed her head, make her cap hide her face and sat on the other side.

Soon the movie was over and Alice had gone home.

"Thank God it was over!" I said and put off the DVD player.

"Yeah, like you were even paying the least bit attention." Jasper said. I know he was right but wasn't he half asleep the entire time?

"It's not like I could understand it anyway." I said whispering already. "I hadn't been paying attention since Alice said it was a three hour long movie."

"Why are you whispering?" Jasper asked.

"Bella." I said and pointed at the couch where her little body was laying down. "I'll take her to my room." I said picking her up. Her cap fell over and her bun came loose and suddenly I was looking at the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" I breathed out. I can't believe I had this angel for nearly thirteen years and _now _is the only time I realize it.

"Yeah, uhmmm....." Jasper started. "Seeing as you only found out now, I'm not letting her sleep in the same room as you." Jasper whispered.

"What?" Bella had been able to sleep in my room countless times. And he picks tonight to not trust my with my bestfriend?!

"You heard me, if she's sleeping in your room, that's means I sleep there too." He said and headed up the stairs.

I followed him with Bella in my arms so I moved as slow as possible so as not to wake her and to keep me from tripping on of the steps.

I reached the foot of my door and slowly turned the knob. I brought Bella inside and placed her on the right side of the bed, her side whenever she slept over.

Jasper came in with his comforter, some pillows and a blanket. He set them down on the floor and I changed into my sleeping clothes. Just when I was about to lay my head down on my pillow, Jasper got the pillow..

"Where do you think you're sleeping?" He asked rhetorically. "Couch, now." He said and pointed toward my white couch that sat across my bed.

"But I always slept here, even when--"

"Sorry, not this time." he said and pointed at the couch again.

"Ugh! fine." I said and lazily went to lay down on my couch.

I tried to find sleep, turning over and over on the couch to get to a comfy position, but it wouldn't work. Sleep never came. I watched Bella sleep instead. She still had her hair down and her cap was still downstairs. _Oh crap! _If she wakes up without her cap beside her, it'll make her think I took it off her and she'd be so angry at me if that happened.

With that, I went back downstairs to retrieve Bella's cap. I took the first few steps of the stairs when I heard someone open the door. Probably Dad, from his shift.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted.

"Edward." He acknowledged.

"Hey, uhmmm..I wanted to ask you something." I wanted to know what was up with Bella. She was really getting weaker.

"Yeah?" He asked and went over to the kitchen.

"Uhmm....Bella's not looking--"

"I already told you Edward, I can't tell you. I promised to keep it a secret. Especially from you." He said and I sighed. I wanted to know what happened to her. I had to know.

"I'm sorry, Son. I promised. All I can tell you is to be there for her. At all times. And don't put her down cuz she doesn't need that. Depression does not help her, especially at this stage." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't hurt her any further Edward." He said and walked over to the fridge.

_Don't hurt her any further?_ I had hurt my bestfriend? or maybe he meant she was already hurt, but I can't add up to it._ I don't know_. But I'm determined to find out. The only question now is...._how?_

What if I'd hurt her on the process of finding out. Or maybe it'd make her problems lighten up a bit after she opens up. We could help her, she knows that we would. No matter what.

"Hey, do you want one?" Dad asked spreading whatever that was on the bread.

"Naw,, I'm gonna go to sleep." I headed out the kitchen. "'Night, Dad!" I said and walked back up to my room.

I placed Bella's cap by her hair so that she'd think it just fell over while she was asleep. As I looked at her, I remembered how her cap stumbled over when I carried her up. She truly was beautiful. I don't know why I never took the time to notice it. I always had her, she was mine ever since we were four, but I never saw her that way...._until that very moment._

I walked over to the couch and just looked at Bella sleeping. Even asleep, she was beautiful. Her hair was in a bit of a mess now but that didn't matter. At least she didn't hide it under her cap anymore. Her hair had curly locks at the bottom and it was wavy on the way down- probably caused because she always bunned her hair- which stopped probably mid-length.

I lay down there looking at her, seeing her like this is a once in a blue moon thing...might as well savor it while it's still here. But that wasn't my brains plan. As I watched her sleeping, a while after, I was asleep too.

* * *

**There you go, 5th Chap!,...**

**I hope it was worth the wait...**

**I hope you review, it'd mean a lot to me. Tell me what you think about this story.**

**Next update would probably be in a long time so here's a sneak peak of the next Chap:**

_She sat on the piano bench and started to play a tune. She was truly amazing but I wasn't the only one amazed by her talent. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and saw that his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were ping-pong balls._

_I pushed his chin up to close his mouth and giggled. He chuckled a bit but was watching the little girl play. _

_She hit the last note and looked at us with the sweetest smile ever._

_"You're amazing. You wrote that?" Edward asked. She nodded._

_"I wrote a lot of songs." She said and stood up. _

_"At the age of eight?" Edward asked disbelievingly. _

_"Yep!" She giggled._

_"You were wonderful, Emily." I said_

**There's your sneak peek....Please review!**

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

"BELLLLLLLAA!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Jazz??" I said groggily turning around so I was laying on my back. I looked around and realized I slept in Edward's room last night

"G' Morning!" He said and messed my hair. _Wait! _messed my hair?!!

"Oh!" I said and looked around for my cap but I couldn't. "Where is it?!" I yelled.

"Looking for this?" Jasper said and held my cap on his left hand.

"Jasper!" I growled but he just kept his grin.

"Yes, Bella?" He said innocently.

"Hand it over." I held my hand out but he never handed it.

"No." He said matter-of-factly. Obviously, he wouldn't hand it to me, it was the only way I'd never wear it again.

"Jasper!" I yelled and started towards him and he started to run.

He rand own the hall and i just kept following him, yelling. He went down the stairs and being the klutz I was, I slowed down a bit, making the chances of catching up to him lesser. He ran into the kitchen where I was sure Edward, Esme and Carlisle but I didn't care, I yanked the spare clip I had around my wrist and bunned my hair up while running.

"Jasper, give me my cap." I yelled and he ran to the inner side of the kitchen counter. He ran to the other side and I ran to that same side too, but he ran the other way, and I followed. _This was gonna take a while._

"Catch me." Jasper said, holding up my cap.

"Whatever." I said and took the seat next to Edward. I gave up, I was never gonna get it back this way, but if he thought I got pissed at him, he'd give it back. I turned to look at Carlisle and Esme. "Good Morning, Esme. 'Morning, Carlisle." I greeted.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme said with a sweet smile. Esme definitely had something in her that makes you wanna smile when she does.

"You want help with that?" Edward asked pointing at Jasper.

"No, it's okay." I simply said. I saw his face drop from my simple answer. I hadn't been talking to him much ever since his birthday. It hurt too much that he only thought of me that way. I know I shouldn't expect more, but can I help it if I get hurt? Stupid heart just had to fall for the wrong person. It even hurt just seeing him. I try to avoid him as much as possible, without having to not show up when we all go out at the mall or something.

I ate breakfast there and headed home. Jasper, eventually gave me back my cap after just a few minutes of ignoring him.

I showered for a while and just lay down my bed until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and the door slowly opened. I was expecting Alice or one of my parents but I was met by the green eyes I had been trying to avoid. "Hey." I said but not as enthusiastically as before his birthday.

"Bella, will come with me?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment and decided I might as well go since I wasn't doing anything until noon.

"Uhmmm...okay." I said and grabbed a hoodie. "Where are we going?" I asked, nearly whispering.

"To the shop." He said smiling.

"Edward, I got you a piano--"

"I know, I just wanna go back now. See what's changed." He said and we continued to walk in silence. I couldn't help but look at him and clearly he wanted to say something, but couldn't. I decided to shrug it off. It was probably nothing important.

We walked in the shop and found a little girl playing on the display piano. She played really well and her fingers moved fast. She played the last note and looked back. I recognized her from one of those child prodigy videos I watched at Youtube.

"Hey, you're Emily right?" I asked and she giggled a bit. She was an adorable girl.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm Bella." I said and held out my hand. She shook it with her little one and I wondered how she could play the piano with it. "This is my friend, Edward." I cringed a bit at the sound of 'friend' and 'Edward' in the same sentence. She smiled at Edward.

"You're amazing on the piano." I said. "Could you play a song for me. Please." I asked nicely. I didn't want to harass the girl.

"Sure, I'd love to." She sweetly said with a smile.

She sat on the piano bench and started to play a tune. She was truly amazing but I wasn't the only one amazed by her talent. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and saw that his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were ping-pong balls.

I pushed his chin up to close his mouth and giggled. He chuckled a bit but was watching the little girl play.

She hit the last note and looked at us with the sweetest smile ever.

"You're amazing. You wrote that?" Edward asked. She nodded.

"I wrote a lot of songs." She said and stood up.

"At the age of eight?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"Yep!" She giggled.

"You were wonderful, Emily." I said.

"Thanks." She said. "I better go, I just wanted to see the pianos in here. My moms in the next shop." She said and pushed the door open. "Bye Bella! Bye, Edward!" She added before the door closed and just when it did, I got into a fit of laughter.

"You.....shou--ld've.....see--n....you--r.....face!" I managed to say between my laughs.

"What?" He asked chuckling a bit.

"Couldn't believe an eight year old was better?" I asked playfully. Hey, he's lucky Emily was here or I wouldn't have been talking this much to him right now.

"Never said I was the best now, did I?" He said and sat down on where Emily used to sit. "Com 'on." He said patting to the space next to him. I thought about it for a second but since I was cutting him of some slack today, might as well.

He started to play songs, some I've never even heard before. Probably songs he composed when I was, well let's just say I wasn't around much.

"Well, I haven't seen you guys in a while." Someone said from the back, I turned around and saw Cayden, one of the shopkeepers.

"Cayden!" I exclaimed and ran over to hug him.

"Hey, Bella." He said and returned my gesture. "Edward." He said to him and they bumped fists. I tried to once, but I ended up hurting myself. I thought it was a gentle bump, but man was I wrong! I actually needed an ice pack to numb it.

"We haven't seen you in like, FOREVER!" I said and raised my right hand to create a 'rainbow' in the air. **(A/N: I do that a lot. :D You know when Spongebob went 'imagination' all the time to Squidward [haha...EDWARD for Squids!]in one of the old episodes? Like that, but only using the right hand.)**

"It's not my fault you two never come by anymore." He said.

"Bella got me a piano for my birthday." Edward grinned. Which brings me back to that god-forsaken day! I felt my face drop and I was hoping Edward didn't notice. I tried my best to keep a smiling facade on.

"Wow!" Cayden replied. "A piano, huh? You really didn't want to come back to see me anymore? I'm hurt." Cayden said and put on a 'hurt' look on his face.

"Awww!" I said even if it was just a joke. I gave him a hug and whispered to ear, "Don't you dare say that again. You know very well why I got him that!" I whispered trying to keep my mouth as small as possible.

"Come 'on, Bella. Time to go." Edward said from behind me.

"Already? Well that was quick!" I put on a pout.

"Sorry, Bells. I promised Alice I'd bring you home before lunch." He replied. I looked at my watch and it read 9:00. It wasn't even nearing noon!

"I know it still early but we still have to stop by somewhere." He said before I could say anything.

"Ugh! Fine." I gave Cayden another hug and went out the door.

"See you around, Man." Edward farewelled before exiting.

**Edward's POV**

I asked Jasper to ran around the kitchen with Bella's cap so that I could get another chance to see her without it again but that didn't work. She simply pulled it into a bun with her spare clip. Seemed like Jasper never wanted her to wear that cap again too cuz he didn't give the cap back until Bella started to ignore him but I knew she was only doing that to get it back.

Bella left right after breakfast and I thought about maybe talking to her. First, with whatever is up with her health. And second, why she wouldn't talk to me.

I asked her to come with me to the shop, I was glad she didn't find some lame excuse for her not to come again. She always used. _There's a lot of homework, I have to do chores _or_ I have to meet up with Alice...._

We walked in the shop and I heard one of the best piano playing ever. And to my surprise, it was an eight year old!

"Hey, you're Emily right?" I was shocked Bella knew her name. This little girl was famous?

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm Bella." She said and they shook hands. Wow her hand was tiny! "This is my friend, Edward." _Ugh._ A month ago, she'd introduce me as her bestfriend!

"You're amazing on the piano. Could you play a song for me. Please." Bella requested.

"Sure, I'd love to." She was a sweetheart. She had the most adorable smile.

As she played the song, I was sure I didn't recognize it at all. I was in awe!

She ended the song beautifully. She was wonderful!

"You're amazing. You wrote that?" I asked and She nodded her little head.

"I wrote a lot of songs." Who was she? Mozart?! I started to play merely at her age and I've written just a couple songs and she's only eight!

"At the age of eight?" I just had to ask. It was still a shocker to me.

"Yep!" She giggled.

"You were wonderful, Emily." Bella said and she darted towards the door.

"Thanks." She said. "I better go, I just wanted to see the pianos in here. My moms in the next shop." She said and pushed the door open. "Bye Bella! Bye, Edward!" She added before the door closed and Bella was laughing like crazy.

"You.....shou--ld've.....see--n....you--r.....face!" She laughed out.

"What?" I asked. I missed seeing my bestfriend like this. I haven't seen her laughing this crazy in a while. I just had to bring out a chuckle.

"Couldn't believe an eight year old was better?" She asked. I should seriously thank Emily if I ever see her again.

"Never said I was the best now, did I?" I said and sat on the piano bench. It's gonna be hard to play as beautifully as Emily but at least Bella was always there to boost my ego. "Com 'on." I said and signaled for her to come sit next to me.

I played songs that I had just composed. They mostly all sounded sad. It basically cuz bella wasn't there and I felt alone all those times. I had lost my bestfriend then.

"Well, I haven't seen you guys in a while." Someone from behind us us said. I turned around to be met by Cayden, one of the shop keepers.

"Cayden!" Bella exclaimed and gave him a hug. I don't know why but Bella has been giving Cayden hugs ever since then. But this time I felt a pang of jealousy rush through me and I didn't know why.

"Hey, Bella." He said and hugged her back. "Edward." he said and we bumped fists.

"We haven't seen you in like, FOREVER!" Bella exlclaimed

"It's not my fault you two never come by anymore." Cayden replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bella got me a piano for my birthday." I grinned and I mentally pictured it. Bella had placed carvings at the side.

"Wow!" Cayden replied. "A piano, huh? You really didn't want to come back to see me anymore? I'm hurt." He said and place a pout on his face.

"Awww!" Bella awed and gave him a hug.

"Come 'on, Bella. Time to go." I said. There's that jealousy thing again.

"Already? Well that was quick!" She pouted.

"Sorry, Bells. I promised Alice I'd bring you home before lunch." It was the first thing that came up. She looked at her watch and I glanced at the wall clock. It was merely 9:00 in the morning. _Damn!_ Uhmmm...

"I know it still early but we still have to stop by somewhere." I said. Oh well, I had to talk to her about everything anyway.

"Ugh! Fine." She gave Cayden another hug and I headed towards the door before I'd want to rip off Cayden's head. I know it wasn't his fault that he and Bella were friends who hugged each other. I mean Bella hugs Alice and Jasper, doesn't she?

"See you around, Man." I said before I stepped out of the shop.

* * *

**I know it's short but I really wanted to put up this Chapter, I have been ever since I started this story.**

**Emily is a real person. I think she's nearly eight. She's an awesome pianist and some people do call her "The Next Mozart". You can look her up in YouTube or some other websites if you want. Her name is Emily Bear.  
**

**Thank You to those who favorited, added to story alert, added me to their favorite authors list and reviewed this story!  
**

**PLEASE KEEP THEM REVIEWS CUMMIN'!**

**Next Chap will be Bella and Edward talking! . look out for that!  
**

**

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, it took me so long to update. Kill me, please. I won't hold it against your will...haha, just kidding....just forgive me..**

**School started and I guess that means less updating and I know that thats bad, really bad..but in the mean time....**

**ENJOY this chap!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I walked back in silence. But it wasn't the usual comfortable silence we had. It was tense. We hadn't really talked much in a while and now we were walking- just the two of us- back home.

I was about to turn around a corner, when Edward stopped me.

"Edward?" I asked sternly.

"Bella, not that way." He said. "I wanna visit our playground."

"Why?" I asked as we started to walk the other way.

"I,...I just wanna....talk." _He struggled for those words?_

"Oh." Was my brilliant reply. I knew this was coming up, it's just that I expected Alice, Emmett or Jasper to be the one to talk to me. I didn't wanna tell my bestfriend first, that's the second reason I was trying to avoid him lately. I didn't wanna hurt him.

We had reached the playground by then and we were sitting on the bars of the jungle gym.

**Edward's POV**

This is it. You worked up the courage to bring her back to the playground. Now all you have to do is ask the question.

_What if she gets hurt, Edward?! _

Great! Now an inner voice is battling.

_Remember what your father said._

Shut Up!

_What if this changes everthing? You could lose her for good this time._

I know this could possibly do only two things. Either it brings me my bestfriend back. Or I'd lose her forever. It's a 'make or break' situation.

"Bella?" I started. I wasn't exactly sure what or how to ask her.

"Hmm?" She said and looked me straight in the eye for the first time in a long time. I gazed back at them and practically got lost. "Edward?" She said waving a hand in front of my face and getting me out of my trance. "Edward?!"

"Hmm.." was my brilliant reply...until I came crashing down to earth. I blushed beet red, _and that was Bella's job!_

"Wow! I never thought I'd live to the day! Edward Anthony Cullen blushed!!" She said and threw her hands up in the air for total effect. "Man, if only Emmett was here. Tsk tsk tsk.!" She added and shook her head in fake disappointment.

"Hey! Whose been blushing her entire life?!" I said in my defense and earned a playful smack on my arm. We both laughed and yet again I couldn't help but feel happy and joyous to be able to see Bella like this again. My heart actually felt lighter. So much lighter. I wish Bella could stay like this forever.

"So Bella..." I tried again. "What's up?!" I said as calm as possible and not trying to sound as eager as I actually am.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Nothing's up. Why? Does it seem like something up?" She said quickly. Yep! Something was definitely up. Why the hell would she talk like that if nothing was up?

"Bella don't lie to me. I'm your bestest friend in the whole world remember? You can't hide anything from me. I know something wrong. Tell me." I said with a sincere smile on my face.

Tears started to form on her eyes and I was scared to death. I had hurt her. I said I was her bestest friend in the whole world but why is it that it was always my fault that she cried?_Why?!! _

"Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know why I end up doing this to you and I keep saying that I'm your bestest friend. I'm sorry, Bells. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." I said as I gave her a warm hug--something she obviously needed at the moment.

_Way to go, Edward! Now you've lost her. I told you!_

The inner voice came again.

"It's not your fault, Edward." She said in a low and slow voice as she sobbed. I didn't know what her problem was. All I knew was that I needed to be there for her--at all times--so I let her sob as I rubbed her back lightly and said words like 'it's okay' and 'it'll be fine', hoping it would soothe her and make her feel better but it didn't work as fast. It took her a while to calm down to a voice that was able to speak clearly.

"I'm sorry I took it all out on you, Edward. It's not your fault but I guess I really needed that." She managed to say but her voice was still a bit unclear because of her sobbing.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm glad it wasn't Alice you sobbed on though, she would be furious about her shirt!" I said as I looked at my now-wet-with-sobs shirt.

"Sorry." She apologized again and blushed furiously while looking down.

"Bella, a shirt means nothing to me. You do." I said and lifter her chin up so that she'd look me in the eye but she continued to look at the ground. "Bella, look at me." I commanded and she complied. Her brown eyes met my green ones once again that day and I still couldn't believe I was so blind before.

"Bella, you can come to me and tell me anything at anytime. You know that, right?" I asked and she nodded in response. "Good. Now will you promise that you will tell me when something's wrong?" She stayed idle and just continued to look at my eyes. "Please, Bella." I tried again.

"I promise." She sighed in defeat.

"That's all I need to know." I said and gave her another hug.

I have to say that that was probably a really long hug cuz next thing I know, Bella was calling my name.

"Edward! Edward! Air....nee--....breath!" Bella struggled and I let go of her.

"Sorry." I apologized for the nth time today.

"It's okay and thanks. Thanks for doing this, Edward. You really are the bestest friend I could ever have!" She said and gave me quick peck on my right cheek. _Why do I wish it was somewhere else like my...._don't go there, Edward!

We were getting down the jungle gym when I remembered something.

"Bella, will you be my promdate?" I said quickly but as calmly as possible.

"Prom?!" Bella gasped. "God, I totally forgot about that!"

"I know you don't do prom, Bella but really, it's all part of high school. Don't you think that not going to prom would be like not going to high school at all?"

"No, I don't think it wouldn't be going through high school at all." My face fell. Was I getting turned down by my best friend? "BUT since Edward Anthony Cullen is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, I'll cut him a little slack." She said and hope filled my eyes.

"That is a yes, right?" I had to be sure and not assuming.

"Yes, Edward. That's a yes." She assured.

"Well then, YES!!" I yelled and started to carry Bella. She squealed, shrieked and cussed all the way home.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! They're going to prom!!! Sing with me in a review! hahahah**

**Will there be a before prom scene or should we just go straight to prom??? You decide! **

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry fot not updating earlier...I have class and I go to school at like 6:30am and get home at 7:00pm which is really bad. I get up late on Saturdays and go out for the rest of the day. On Sundays I've got church and sleeping to catch up on. But now I've decided sleep isn't necessaryand I got home from school 3 hours earlier!. My loyal reviewers must be craving for an update so here I am.  
**

**Awesome reviewers,,,I LOVE YOU!!! and I mean it....I LOVE YOU....[[if you're girls, that SO does not mean I'm gay!]]**

**Most of you reviewed about having more Emmett in this story...well, I guess I could try..I LOVE EMMETT!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**me:Twilight is mine**

**SM: No it's not.**

**me: Yes, it is who else could own it?**

**SM: Hmm...well I don't know maybe uhmm...ME!**

**me: Okay fine, but can I at least get Emmett?**

**SM:No.**

**me: Pweettyy Pweeeeess??**

**SM:No.**

**me: Fine. I'll have to stick to fanfiction then. *murmurs: You just wait Meyer. Twilight will be mine..bwahahahah bwahahahah*  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I have the awesomest friends ever. I mean yeah, I could hate Alice at times but tonight was a definite exception.

**_Flashback_**

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! OMG!! Bella you're going to prom!!" My bestfriend squealed._

_"I am!" I squealed back._

_"OMG! I cannot wait till prom night. Alright, tomorrow we go shop--"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Hold up, Pixie." I stopped her, putting my pointer finger up._

_"What?"_

_"'What?'" I repeated. "First of all, I choose my dress--"_

_"I'll give my opinions..."_

_"Second--I'm not wearing heels."_

_"But--"_

_"Third--less make-up as possible!"_

_"Bella, you're going to prom not to a girls' sleepover!"_

_"OR ELSE..." I continued. "You're not dressing me up!"_

_"But--" I glared at her."FINE!" She said in a huff and pouted but suddenly, her eyes beamed--which was a bad sign. "But you can't wear that cap. You WILL wear your hair down that night!" I looked at her, shock written all over my face and I wanted to rip her smile off her face.  
_

_"Alice, no!" I yelled in horror. I can't wear my hair down! That's suicide! No one has EVER seen m hair down ever since I was thirteen."I can't! I won't!" I yelled again._

_"You CAN and you WILL."_

_"Or what?"_

_"Or you can find someone else to dress you up. AND say your little goodbyes to your sneaker collection." _

_"What? No! My sneakers are my prize possessions. I have sneakers that I haven't even used yet. Sneakers from when I was only three. Sneakers that I wore when I met Edward...and the rest of them. Sneakers that I wore when I graduated Middle School. NOT MY SNEAKERS!!" I yelled._

_"Then it's hair down on prom night!" Alice said and with that I gave up. I was right--never argue with Alice. She'll win one way or another._

_"Fine." I softly whispered. I wasn't even sure Alice heard me._

_"Oh yeah, Oh yeah....We're goin' to prom!! We're goin' to prom!!" Alice sang while running out of my room._

_**End of Flashback**_

Thank God I didn't argue with her anymore.

I stared at my reflection on the full-body-length mirror. I was wearing a pink tube dress that hugged my waist--something I definitely had to get used to--and it flowed down to the ground. My hair was down, like Alice said, and Rose cut bangs for me but they didn't waste anytime on that, they sprayed a little hairspray on it and that was it. I wore one of my dominantly pink converses. Alice threw a fit when I protested about wearing the pink heels she got for me. But who cares anyway? My shoes can't even be seen. My dress was long enough to hide it.

Alice, on the other hand, wore a purple dress with purple high heels, her hair sticking out on every direction and Rosalie was wearing a red one with black heels and her hair was down too. Her long, wavy, blond hair flowed perfectly down her back. They looked awesome, as usual. Just looking at their direction makes your whole confident world go down the toilet. **(Dress URLs on profile. =]])**

Yes, Rosalie was coming to our prom. She and Emmett were crowned Prom King and Queen last year and they had to personally give their crown to this year's Prom King and Queen. _Stupid tradition? _Tell me about it.

"Bells, you look awesome!" Alice complimented. when she came out of the bathroom, already with make-up. She did my make-up for twenty friggin' minutes and did hers in five. That evil little pixie loves to torture me when she gets the chance.

"Thanks. You look great, too. But that's common knowledge." I said as I moved my new bangs to the right side of my face. "I really have to get used to this." I said as I tugged my hair.

"Nooo!!!"Alice shrieked. "...you'll ruin it." She yelled as she slapped my hand off my hair.

"Ow!! That hurt, Alice."

"Honestly, you two, I often wonder how you became bestfriends anyway. Whenever you're in the same room, you fight!" Rosalie appeared from the door and I couldn't help but feel my world shatter into a zillion tiny pieces.

"Whoa! Where'd you get your dress?" Alice questioned right after the door was closed.

"Designed by yours truly!" She squealed. This night was definitely a squeal night for me. _Damn!_

"OMG! You could totally be like the second best famous designer there is!" Alice squealed back.

"Second?" Rose looked hurt. But I knew what was coming....

"Next to me of course." Alice said and gave Rose a kiss on her cheek and went out of her room.

"What?!" Rose playfully shrieked and took off as well. They started running down the stairs on their heels. I swear I'll never be able to learn how to do that.

Alice and Rose were running all over the house, their heels clicking with every step they took. It went on for about two minutes and then the door bell rang which meant the guys were in the front door.

"Alice, that's your door." I said.

"Get it, will you please Bells. I'm busy." She huffed and ran towards the living with Rose following.

I decided to just open the freaking door and when I did I found the three most important men in my life standing there in all their glory in their tuxedos.

"Jazz save me!" I heard Alice yell and then I felt a small person ran pass me and slighty hitting my shoulder then I found Alice behind Jasper. _Wow, that pixie is fast!_

"Well, hello to you too!" Jasper said and turned around to face Alice. "What happend?" Jasper asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Typical Alice and Rose playing tag thing." I answered. That's when everyone notice my presence and what in the world I was wearing.

"Whoa Eddie! Where'd you get this chick?" Emmett roared. Typical Emmett. He hasn't change one bit! But I love him for who he is.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I heard him yell. Jasper and Edward just smacked him on his head just like they always did when Emmett was being...well,, when Emmett was being Emmett.

"That's Bella dumb-ass." Jasper whisper-yelled to him but wasn't discreet enough for me not to hear it.

"Oohhhh!! Now I know!" and cue the second rolling of eyes. "BELLA! I missed you! what happend to you. I thought you were 'one of the boys'? And..Ow!" Emmett just recieved his second smack of the night....from ALICE. Alice hated it so much when the guys said I was one of them. I was constantly being pulled like I was the rope of tug-of-war everytime Jasper wanted someone to play Rockband with. But in the end Alice gets to sing and I play the drums and Jasper, the guitar. Edward was a pansy, he never played rockband with us. His butt was stuck on his piano bench. Jasper said he couldn't tear him away from it. ' He's superglued to his piano and it's all your fault! ' he would put it that way or sometimes he goes ' Bella, I just lost the brother I had left! '

"Hi Emmett! I missed you too and nothing happend to me. This is a one night thing and it's just because it prom." I said and I swear I heard Alice murmur 'Not if I can help it.' but i decided to let it slide.

"Mmm..well, you look beautiful, Bella." Jasper complimented and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I replied. Then I remembered Rose was still in the house. "ROSE! We're gonna be late if you don't get your ass here!" I yelled. Seriously, I think she was re-doing everything because it got A LITTLE messed up when she was chasing Alice.

"Hold on a sec!" She yelled back from, I think, the kitchen. But she was right, we only waited a sec for her to re-appear in all her glory.

"Just when my ego just got lifted up a bit." I said and shook my head in mock disappointment. Rose smirked and walked toward us.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll always be the prettiest girl I'll know!" Emmett boomed once again.

"Yeah!" Jasper sided. Then....

"OW!!" I heard them say. Yep, Alice and Rose had just hit them on their heads!..hahaha..these were one of the best shows ever! Scratch that. _THIS IS THE BEST SHOW EVER!_

"Sorry, Bells. Guess you'll have to be second prettiest." Jasper said and Alice had a smug on her face and so with Rose.

Edward hadn't said anything this whole time. Not a word. And I was now kind of worried. Jasper and Emmet said I look beautiful, didn't he think so?

We went to the school in three separate cars: Jasper and Alice in one, Emmett and Rose in another which left me and Edward and that's not a good thing. I couldn't sit still. My hair was bothering me, I never had it just flowing down. It was always up and I was getting really warm. The gown was not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, I felt like it would fall any second and it wasn't helping. What the hell had I gotten into?

Edward was being really weird. He wasn't himself. Usually when we're together, we'd babble on about anything and everything, excluding the times we were together in the past month. I decided to just ask him.

"Edward?" I started in a low voice. He didn't respond. "Edward?" I said a little louder.

"Hmm?" He blinked back a few times. I guess he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked and concern and worry was heard in my voice.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked turning his head a bit to look at me.

"It's just that we've never gone this long together without saying a word to each other and it kinda creeps me out that you're not saying anything." I admitted.

"You really wanna know?" I nodded my head 'yes' in response. We were nearing the school already and we could see the lights from the gym.

"The truth?" He asked yet another question. _WHY was he stalling?_

"Oh, no, Edward. I wouldn't mind if you told me a lie. I'd just go ahead and believe it." I said whey to sarcastically that he started chuckling and I knew this was another stalling excuse and he was torturing me already. I'm sure it wasn't that bad! "EDWARD!" I yelled to get him to stop.

"What?" He was smiling: that's a good thing. At least I knew he wasn't pissed.

"You're stalling." I stated. We turned around the parking lot and started searching for a parking space.

"Bella, you know me too well." He said pointedly.

"EDWARD!" I yelled again.

"Okay, okay. The truth is....." he was trying to doze off from the question and started to concentrate on looking for a parcking space but like he said :I know him too well.

"EDWARD!"

"Okay! The truth is: You look beautiful tonight and I feel kinda weird telling you that just now. I should've realized this and opened my eyes a long time ago and I'm sorry I didn't, Bella." He finally admitted. Okay, some of you might say 'That's it!?' but I say 'Woohoo!! He thinks I'm beautiful!' I couldn't care less if he 'opened his eyes' just tonight. I tried to control my smile that wanted to grow bigger by the second but that's not the only thing that happend. I blushed. Beet red going down to every shade of red there is!

"Thanks and it's fine. I mean I wouldn't find anyone who dressed like a guy beautiful either I mean--" Edward had stopped me by putting a hand on my mouth. We were parked then.

"Bella, don't ever say that. You ARE beautiful in whatever you're in. It doesn't matter what you're wearing. You're beautiful inside AND out." He said and removed his hand away.

"Thanks, I guess." I said. "You really know how to boost my ego up!" I added.

"Hey, you're my bestfriend. That's what I'm supposed to do!" He hugged me. Okay, so he still sees me as just his bestfriend._ That's a big downer._

_

* * *

_**There ya go!! Pre-prom!**

**I know it's kinda short but at least there's an update right?**

**This week will be busy cuz it's Mission Fair week. I promise to update sooner!..I don't wanna stop writing this story. HAHA**

**REVIEW!!  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, It's officially the start of Sembreak!! NO MORE TESTS!! oh yeah!!**

**Okay, so just because it's Sembreak does not mean you get frequent-er updates cuz that just means I'm not home most of the time ...so here's an update for you. There probably won't be an update till next month cuz after Sembreak is EdTour and after that is a lot more classes. So just hope I get to still sit on my computer and write this.**

**Disclaimer: Me: OMIGOSH!! I finally own Emmett McCarty Cullen!**

** Emmett: Yes! I'm officially out of Rose's evile wrath!! Thank you, stillrockingonguitars!**

** Me: No problem!**

** SM (in background): You're dead!!**

** Me: What?....Why am I wet? *looks up and sees Stephenie with a now empty pale***

** SM: You had a bad dream.**

** Me: Bad?! I owned Emmett!**

** SM: Well then, welcome BACK to reality. *walks away***

** Me: One day MEYER!!!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

We entered our school gym and everyone's eyes had pointed directly at us. I blushed beet red. I did not appreciate attention. Especially if I had to wear this dress. What if I tripped? What if the friggin' dress fell? (Trust me, I do not know how Alice and Rose put up with this that they looked perfectly at ease. It felt so heavy and there were no straps to even hold it there.)

I think Edward sensed my unvoiced worries and assured me that my dress wasn't falling. Do you know how embarrassing that is? Your all-time-crush telling you that your dress isn't falling and I wasn't about to go to prom in my birthday suit? If I wasn't blushing enough from everyone's stares when we came in, I would've been even redder.

I was standing with Edward by the refreshments table when suddenly the kid named Mike Newton approached me.

"Hello!" He said. He was cute, yes, I have to give him that but I've known Edward since forever and I guess he's just no comparison to him.

"Hi." I replied with just a kind smile. I never really got friendly with people in school. It may seem rude but me, Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett kinda just keep to ourselves. I don't why they do but I do have my own reason.

"I'm Mike!" He said._ Jeez._ Perky much? He held out his hand for me to shake but I just shook my head and giggled a bit.

"I know." I simply said. "You're in my Biology class." I explained after seeing his reaction.

"You are?" I nodded in response. "How come I haven't seen you around before?"He asked.

Okay, _shocked _would have been an understatement. Shit! He was my lab partner in Chem last year and he didn't know me? All those terribly dreadful times of burning chemicals and he didn't even recognize me?

I was about to reply but Edward had beat me to it. "Beat it, Newton!" He yelled at him. I hit his ribs to make him stop but he didn't flinch.

"What's it to you?!" He backfired.

"_You_ are _flirting_ with _my_ date." He growled at him. Mike didn't answer anymore. Instead, he turned around and walked away like a little boy who got sent to his room.

**MPOV (Mike's POV)**

Stupid Cullen! Why did he have to go ruin everything? I can't belive him! Just because he can get every pretty girl with his pretty boy face, Other guys don't get anything out of girls cuz he's got them drooling all over him.

I turned back to Cullen's date. She looked an aweful lot familiar but I just can't seem to make it out. I looked at her, scrutinizing everything about her. I know I know her from somewhere.

Suddenly, my eyes fell to her shoes. Chuck Taylors. Customized and self-designed Chuck Taylors. Only one person in this entire school had those. _Bella Swan._

_Holy Crap!_ She was Bella. _Bella._ She was my lab partner last year. How could I NOT recognize her?_WTF is wrong with me?!_

**BPOV  
**

I wasn't paying much attention to Mike walking away. I was paying more attention to what Edward just said. _Flirting._

Mike? Flirting?With me? This night just gets weirder and weirder. Yeah, right! Like anyone would care to even glance at me, plain 'ol Bella Swan. I tried to shake the thought out of my head.

"Bells, are you okay?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you didn't have to be that harsh on the kid, y'know?" I said as we walked towards the table where everyone else was waiting.

"What was I suppose to do? You're my bestfriend, Bella. I'm like the older brother you never had. Therefore, I claim the right to be the overprotective brother." He said. _Really? _So he sees me as just 'like his sister who he has to overprotect' cuz I don't have any sibling who can do that. Can this night just stop drilling a whole in my heart. _Why in heaven's name can't I die right now?_

"Hey, i don't know about you two but we're dancing. Feel free to join us once you're outside your own little world, okay?" Alice chimed when we arrived the table.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"What? It's not my fault you two are so weird. You get stuck in your own world for such a long time that I know sometimes you forget _WE_ "she gestured to the four of them "even exist."

"Shut up, Alice!" Edward said. "We'll join you in a bit." I looked at Edward in horror. He already knew I couldn't even walk a straight line, let alone dance.

"You better." Alice said scarily giving me a menacing look before they left. You see, despite her size, Alice is probably the scariest person in world. Behind that adorable face and petite, little frame, there's evil!

"Edward, you know I can't dance." I said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but you know you can never stop Alice." He replied.

"But--"

"Bella, you wouldn't want to disappoint Alice right. After all the time she took out of her life to dress you up and you're not even dance in the beautiful dress you're in?" _I hate this Greek God!_ Why did he have this effect on me? _Right, cuz I was in love with him and he doesn't know._

"Stop making feel all guilty, Edward. Or I'll call you _Eddie_ for the rest of the night!" I threatened. I knew he hated the name. He despised it since we were four and Lauren, even at such a young age, kept flirting with him at the playground and calling him _Eddie_.

"One night, right?" Okay, this was not suppose to be his reaction to me calling him Eddie. He's suppose to go _"No!" _or_ "Don't even think about it!" _or _"Forget it. No Dancing then."_ This plan totally just backfired at me.

"_You_ are going to let me call you _Eddie_?" I raised an eyebrow to prove the weirdness.

"Only as long as you're dancing." Edward replied with a smirk on his face._ Oh! His smirk! The one I can never get tired of. _

_Bella, you never get tired of anything related to Edward. _

Don't toalk to me now, brain!

"Nope. I think I'll stick to my chair and call you Edward then." I said sitting on a chair and then I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Bella, please? Alice is going to kill me. I promised her." He whined, making it even harder for me to resist him.

"Technically you said 'we'll join you in a bit'. Which is _technically _not promising."

"At least just try. Or I'll kneel down and _beg_ for you to dance with me then everyone will be watching and all attention will be drawn to us then you'd have to suffer--" He was starting a rant and I already knew he couldn't be stopped. _Plus_, like I said, I hated attention and if he did what he said he was about to do then what he said would just have to happen.

"Let's go." I said, got up and pulled him to the dancefloor. I really hated having to touch Edward. This weird feeling would just shoot up from my arm but I guess I got the least bit used to it and I didn't mind as much as I did before.

The song they had on was a really upbeat song but when Edward and I got to the dancefloor (_haha..me--Bella Swan--on the dancefloor. Now there's a funny thought_), it turned to a slow song. _Angels Cry by The Red Jumsuit Apparatus_

"Damn! Life just get harder." I muttered in a low voice so Edward wouldn't hear. This just meant I had to _slow_dance with Edward. _What the hell?_ I don't even know how to slowdance. Now to break it to him..

"Edward, I--" I started but before I could continue, Edward had clasped my mouth wih his hand.

"Don't worry, Bells. You'll be fine. It's all in the leading." He proudly said with a huge grin. He knew me all too well though. I hadn't even said a word about dance and he already knew what I was about to say but with those thoughts in my head. I was absent-mindedly already dancing with him.

_Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
Well its hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_

_Angels cry when stars collide  
And I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
(please don't cry)  
I cant tell you lies_

_Angels cry when stars collide  
And I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way.  
_

_Angels cry when stars collide  
And I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way  
__  
__ My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words cant hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home_

_Angels cry when stars collide  
And I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way_

_Angels cry when stars collide  
And I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way  
_

He was right as usual. It really was all in the leading because despite my lack of knowledge and skill in dancing, I didn't trip, stumble , fall or step on his foot.

We dance through a few more songs after that and only stopped when I felt Alice tap my shoulder.

"Hey, let's ditch for a while, shall we?" Alice said holding up a half-filled water bottle. I already knew what was coming. The all-time-favorite game of Mary Alice Brandon. The game of_ truth or dare._

Though Alice was my bestfriend and we had a lot in common-- since we did grow up together-- but a game of truth or dare was one of our differences. She loved that game while I loathed it. Especially when I picked dare and she and Rose put their evil little powers on me. When I was twelve, they made me eat a worm and let me tell you this, when Tommy Pickles said it tasted like spaghetti that dance all the way to you tummy, that was a lie. A complete lie. It had to be still on the top of the most discusting things I've done in my life!

"Uhmm..I think me pass..I--" I stopped when I saw Alice's utterly evil glare. "Fine."

We all proceeded to the hallway then. They were bound to have any student in the hallways right now. Because 1) It was night time, the Freshmen and the Sophomores shouldn't be in the campus anymore and 2) It was Prom Night. Therefore, all the Juniors and Seniors should be in the gym not elsewhere. _I have no idea why four of these Juniors are elsewhere. _**(Four because Emmett and Rose are in college, remember?)**

I decided to tell them tonight. I mean I geuss _now_ was now or never. I can't tell them I was dying when my body was really deteriorating already. That would hurt to say even more when it was already visible right in front of you. I've never really given much thought to telling them tonight but this was the only time Emmett and Rose are here and all six of is are complete. It really does pain me to have to tell them but that's why I never told them before when I first found out I was sick. I never told anybody, not even Edward. Only my parents and Carlisle--Edward's dad--knew about this and of course it's in my school health records. It might be best to tell them tonight, I might never get another chance.

See, the problem with my life right now is everything is a 'might'. There was never a sure plan for my life. It was always 'I _might_ go to college' or 'I _might _live off til' eighteen years' or "I_ might_ not even finish high school anymore. Everything was so unsure. That's why I hated it when the gang talked about the 'future' because I never really got a say in it.

We all sat in a circle and Alice spun the bottle. It landed on Jasper and Emmett was more than happy to give him a dare.

"Okay, Jazz I dare you to--"

"Hold it, hold it. I haven't even picked yet." Jasper said.

"It doesn't matter, Jasper. You'd pick dare because otherwise I'd keep calling a chicken until you pick dare so either way, you pick dare!" He grinned a huge grin and everyone else rolled their eyes at him. Typical for Emmett. He always did argue with Edward and Jasper if they picked otherwise. "Okay, so as I was saying--before I got rudely interrupted--"

"Oh and he speaks rude." "He's the definition of rude." "Rude my ass." I heard mutters.

"Jasper, I dare you to go flirt with a female teacher and ask her out." Everyone was gaping at him now. _Was he crazy?! _Did he want his brother expelled?!

"No, Emmett! What the hell?! If I do that I'd get reported then I'd get sent to the office and probably get suspended, or worse, EXPELLED. Then I'd have to go to another school or go away. And _away_ means away from Alice. So, no!" Jasper yelled and Emmett was still grinning like crazy.

"Chicken." Emmett started.

"Not gonna happen." Jasper retorted.

"Chicken."

"Nope." Jasper shook his head at the immatureness of his brother.

"Chicken."

"It's not working, dear brother."

"Awww! He loves me!..still chicken."

"Uh-uh."

"bok bok bok!" Emmett started singing now and he knew it got to everyone's nerves.

"Jasper please just do it." I said.

"For the love god! My ears Jazz, please." Edward begged. _Man, _despite Emmett's annoying singing in the background, Edward was so hott when he begged.

_Not the time, Bella. Stop Emmett from ruining our ears._

Shut up, voice inside my head! Why do you keep appearing?!

"Jazz, I don't care if you freakin' go away just please save me from getting deaf. PLEASE!" Rosalie shouted.

"No! you can't go away!" Alice screeched.

Now everyone was begging Jasper to do the dare and Alice was still begging him to stay and Emmett was still singing. It was getting really noisy and no teachers were coming round yet. But Jasper stopped the noise by shouting.

"ALRIGHT! I'll do it. Emmett, shut up! Sorry, Alice." Jasper said the last part more calmly than the rest though.

"Ooooohh!! I gotta see this." Emmett said and grabbed Jasper's collar and pulled him towards the gym and the rest of us followed suit.

This really was entertaining. Although Alice thought differently. Jasper had managed to use a corny pick up line on the teacher ("Hey beautiful, you're place or mine?") It was a good thing it was on a Senior class teacher though. The teacher gaped at him and slapped him right across his face. We all laughed like idiots when we saw that and everyone was looking at us like we were nuts.

Jasper walked back to us, now with a red cheek and Alice was all over him. "Are you okay?" "Does it hurt?" "You can't go away!" _blah blah blah...._

We were now back to the circle and Jasper had spun the bottle. It had pointed at me when it stopped. _Great!_

"Okay, Bella, truth or _dare."_ Alice asked clearly wanting me to pick dare.

"I'm good with my spot right now. So I pick truth." I simply said and smiled. Alice 'harrumphed' and Emmett went 'figures' so I glared at him.

"Okay then, tell one thing Edward doesn't know about _you_" _Well, this was it. _It really was something Edward didn't know about me. Actually there were only to things Edward didn't know about me 1) I was sick. and 2) I loved him.

"Hmmm..." I stalled. I knew what Alice was really asking for but I'm giving her none of that tonight.

"Balla, it's not like there's so much things Edward doesn't already know about you!" Alice yelled and I just smirked at her and Edward was all anticipating for my answer.

"I..uh.." I started. _Where do I go with this?_ "I..uh...I have leukemia."

_

* * *

_**Sorry, had to put that MPOV there so you'd know how he knew.**

**So now you all know. Bella has leukemia. That's why she stays away from people so that went she goes 'bye bye' they don't get hurt.**

**Some of you guessed it right though. She did have cancer/leukemia. But ya'll got confussied when her cap fell and she had hair. We'll not all cancers make your hair fall off right away you know.**

**BTW, i think this is the longest chapter yet.**

**I'm sorry if you don't really get frequent updates on this story but I have a life to live too. =))  
**

**Please, please review. My story feels so unloved.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED:**

**anime-naruto-rox-16  
**

**khurley8686  
**

**christingle  
**

**earth-fairy2006  
**

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7**

**sailin101**

**twilightsun01**

**DarkAngel512**

**Sagth-V**

**meester**

**AliceAshleyCullen**

**lorri-cullen**

**Lil Miss Vampire**

**Fake Name**

**adailyanthem**

**liva**

**Flora73**

**jules96**

**What if I'm the bad guy**

**bernadette3254**

**agela2805**

**FaithTrustPixieDust01**

**renee4152**

**breezy**

**Puppy-named-Leah**

**Nabookie**

**edward-bella-96**

**soccerchic-fanficfanatic13**

**Jime2594**

**-team-edward-lion-lamb**

**Kitasky123**

**rlilangels2719**

**alicefavcullen**

**Michaylalove**

**17forever17**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! and please keep 'em reviews coming!! ^_^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG!! Guess what!..no don't!, I'll just tell you: I just got home! Guess from where! no, don't guess that either: I just got home from the theatres! Guess what I watched!...now you guess that...betcha all of you will get it...it's November 20. what else is there?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alright, Meyer! Listen here you! You are one hell of a selfish *toot*ing *toot*! You know that?**

**SM: Am I now? How so?**

**Me: You keep Emmett all to yourself and you don't even share him! The world wants him! The world will go against you! Would you really  
want that?**

**SM: No, I guess not.**

**Me: Well here's a simple solution, my friend...HAND THE HOTTIE OVER!**

**SM: *runs away***

**Me: Damn! *Note to self: Next time, TIE HER UP ON A CHAIR!***

**

* * *

**

**~_Previously on 'You don't what you've got 'til It's Gone'~_**

_"Okay, Bella, truth or __dare."_ Alice asked clearly wanting me to pick dare.

_"I'm good with my spot right now. So I pick truth." I simply said and smiled. Alice 'harrumphed' and Emmett went 'figures' so I glared at him._

_"Okay then, tell one thing Edward doesn't know about __you_" _Well, this was it. _It really was something Edward didn't know about me. Actually there were only to things Edward didn't know about me 1) I was sick. and 2) I loved him.

_"Hmmm..." I stalled. I knew what Alice was really asking for but I'm giving her none of that tonight._

_"Balla, it's not like there's so much things Edward doesn't already know about you!" Alice yelled and I just smirked at her and Edward was all anticipating for my answer._

_"I..uh.." I started. __Where do I go with this?_ "I..uh...I have leukemia."

* * *

**EmPOV**

Baby sister's got what? What's leukemia? That's got something to do with cancer right? And cancer is one of the top things that make people die. Jasper's real momma died of cancer!Does this mean Bellsie's gonna die too?I don't want Bellsie to die!Bellsie is my bestfriend and my Rosie's bestfriend!She can't die! She's everyone's bestfriend!And what about my brother?!I've got a brother who's completely in love with her but he's always been too blind to see!

What am I gonna do?

What are WE gonna do?

So many questions! This can't be happening!

**JPOV**

Bella's got leukemia? How come she never told any of us? We could have helped get through this. We could have gone through it together like we always did, ever since we met at the park that one faithful day. I could never forget that day: The day I met Bella. The day I met my Alice when I helped her get up off the ground when she fell from the slide.

I can NOT believe this! Bella didn't deserve this. She deserved way better. She always was such a selfless person.

_Yes, Jasper, she is selfless. She was selfless enough that she didn't want you worrying about her. That's why she hadn't told you._

I don't even know what to do. What would Alice do? She'd be a complete wreck without Bella. Bella was like her other half. When Bella was happy, she was happy. When Bella was down, well she'd still be her perky self, but not as perky.

Why, Bella?

Why Bella in the first place?

**RPOV**

She said what?! Did I hear that right? She did say 'leukemia' right. My ears couldn't have been _that_ damaged due to Emmett's singing?

Bella and I haven't been very close, I admit it, but she was one of the people I could talk to when Emmett and I had problems. She was one of those one-of-a-kind people who actually love listening to your rants! Bella was like a little sister to everyone really and I guess I can't grasp the fact that she'd be gone earlier than the rest of us will.

And what about Edward, how the hell will he get through this?!

How the hell will we all get through this?!

How are suppose we to react to this?!

**APOV**

Okay, that was unexpected. It was suppose to go "I love Edward." not "I have leukemia."

She has leukemia?! My bestfriend. has. leukemia? What?! She can't be dying yet, right? I mean she should have just found this out like last week or the other month. It couldn't have been years yet, right? She would've told me. But then again, even Edward didn't know about this.

Bella had been my bestfriend since birth. We'd gone through everything together. Kindergarten, Middle School, High School, and now we're at prom! It'd be all too different if she weren't here for the rest of the other things I'd have to face. She was always the strong one between both of us, she was always my rock.

Yes, I still do have Jazz. But Jazz is a whole different story. He'd always be there, I'm sure. But Bells is the person I look up to. She's strong, intelligent, hardworking, passionate and the one thing everyone is pretty sure of...Selfless. She always placed others before her. I can't imagine my life without her. I don't think I'd be where I am right now if it weren't for her.

I was clearly in the verge of tears right now.

_Who wouldn't be when she just found out her bestfriend had leukemia and was probably dying?!_

**EPOV**

_I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia.__I have leukemia__._

It rang over and over and over again. Yet I was in denial about what I heard. So I laughed.

"You're joking!" I laughed. She had to be joking. She couldn't have leukemia! She couldn't! I can't loose her! She's my besfriend! I love her!

She didn't answer she just looked me straight in the eye and I did back and there was no hint of teasing there. But I was still in denial a bit.

"You're kidding!" I tried again but everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. "You're kidding, Bella. You have to be! You can't have leukemia! You can't!" I half-chuckled a bit at first but it turned into yelling and in the end, my voice had cracked.

Bella looked down in an "I'm sorry" way and she had shook her head very slightly, it was bearly noticable.

Alice and Rose were already in tears but Emmett and Jasper were still deep in thought to have seen this.

"What are we gonna do?" Rose asked, making a sniffling sound which broke Emmett and Jasper's thoughts and they had tried to comfort the girls.

"What CAN we do?" Alice asked. She was crying a lot. I'm guessing that this is as hard for her as it is for me. After all, we WERE the closest to Bella

"Nothing." Bella quickly answered. "I don't want you to try and to something." This wasn't a surprising answer from someone as selfless as Bella but she can NOT expect us to do nothing.

"Bella, YOU come and tell US that you have leukemia. You can't expect us not to do anything. We're you're bestfriends, Bella. We've known each other since you were four. We care for you, Bells and we love you. We WILL worry, even if you don't want us to." Jasper calmly speeched. That's what's amazing about him, in situations like these, he can always remain calm and collected.

"I already knew that you'd worry about me. It's not that that I'M worried about. It's..." She looked at everyone in the circle until she had reached me and I gave her a half-hearted smile that would encourage her to continue and she did. "I'm worried that you might treat me differently. I don't wanna be treated differently. I wanna live the same normal life."

"We wouldn't treat you differently then. But why?" Emmett inquired.

"Why what?" I asked. I was confused. Sometimes my brother can give such confusing questions.

"Why don't you want to be treated differently?"

"Because if you treat me differently, I'd just keep remembering that I'm sick. That I could die anytime. I don't wanna remember that. I want to forget." Bella explained.

"Oh." Was Emmett's smart reply.

**BPOV**

"What is it, Em?" I asked when I saw he wanted to ask something more.

"Nothing." He quickly said.

"Com 'on, Em. What is it?" Edward tried and I flashed him the warmest smile I could wear.

"Well...uhm...are you...are you really going...t--"

"to die." I completed when I realized it was getting hard for Emmett to say it which was a rare case because he usually just spat out what was in his mind. Emmett simply looked at me with sad eyes. "Everyone's time will come, Em. It just so happens that mine comes earlier." I said with a genuine smile.

Rose had already stopped her crying and Alice was just calming down but when Alice heard what I had said, she started to cry more.

"I'm sorry, Ali." I tried to comfort, giving her a hug.

"What are you sorry for, Bella. It's not your fault." Rose said patting my shoulder.

"I just don't wanna loose my bestfriend yet!" Alice cried, hugging me even tighter.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Ali! I'm not going anywhere just yet." I teased a bit but this caused her to hug me even tighter and I couldn't feel air getting in my lungs anymore and it seemed Edward noticied this.

"Alice, loosen your grip or you'll loose her this minute!" He yelled and Alice shrieked and let me go.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Edward.

"Anytime" He replied.

"Guys, we have to go back. It's nearly midnight and they're bound to be looking for Em and Rose already. Besides, this shouldn't be how we're spending prom right?" I said as I stood up.

"She's right, we have to go back now." Rose said as she took a mirror out of her pocket. Thank god for water resistent make-up! Not much touch-ups were required with Rose and Alice, they just needed to get rid of the red puffiness of their eyes.

"Remember guys, treat me no different." I reminded.

"Promise, Bella." Edward had whispered to me in my ear making me giggle a bit.

We all went back to the gym. Alice and Rose were no less perfect than when we had arrived. Everything went by perfectly after that. Emmett and Rose proudly handed their crowns the the new Prom King and Queen--Jasper and Alice. Alice had literally jumped on the stage and was pulling Jasper behind her.

After the announcement, we had dance all throughout the night until no one was left but the six of us.

"What. a. night." Emmett said as he untied his bow and slouched on his seat.

"Copy paste!" I yelled and took the glass of water from Edward's hand and drained it down. "Thanks, Eddie!"

"Hey!" Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose yelled when they saw that Edward did not react.

"Bargain for a dance." Edward simply explained and shook his head saying 'tsk tsk tsk'

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know most of you are already going "WHEN THE EFF IS EDWARD GONNA REALIZE HE LOVES BELLA?!!!!!" but I'm saving that part for something else..but the good news is...THAT is coming! promise!**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH for those who reviewed in the last chapter. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this one but now that it's up...you can put in ANOTHER REVIEW!! YEY!!...doesn't that sound exciting?! Kidding!**

**New Moon was awesome but it was such a cliffhanger!! dammit!! hahaha,, Jacob's such a,...YUMMM!! hahahaha I love Taylor Lautner!...For those who didn't watch it yet,....WATCH IT!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! I LOVE READING EVERY ONE OF THEM! **

**again, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Peace on earth is very important people so DON'T KILL ME FOR PUTTING THIS CHAP UP THIS LATE! :D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!  
**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!! **

**Disclaimer:**

**SM: What do you want for Christmas?**

**Me: Jacob's 8-pack...yummmm!!**

**SM: you can't have Jacob!**

**Me: I said his 8-pack not him!**

**CHIRSTMAS*****

**Me: *opens gift* New Moon?!**

**SM: You asked for his 8-pack. Now you can enjoy WATCHING-not owning-WATCHING them for 2 hours! **

**Me: Pssshh! Fyn,..i'm gonna PRETEND it's the thought that counts!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

It's summer now. It's been about a month since the night of the promenade and just like Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett promised, they treated me no differently. We did the usual things we did--played in our playground, talked under our tree in the corner of the street, and still had movie night--nothing changed. _Nothing my ass..._

They didn't pretend they didn't know either. It didn't go unnoticed that Edward had become even more protective of me or that Alice had demanded less for Bella Barbie during the past month or that we never went beyond one movie at movie night anymore or that Edward had made sure to play every night so I'd be lulled to sleep with his playing not that I minded that part--I love to hear him play!

We were sitting in our playground again and doing practically nothing. We were bored out of our minds this summer and Summer Camp didn't start 'til next week and this time Jasper was coming with us because Alice was all 'I don't want Jasper to be alone for three weeks' to Carlisle and Esme and (Alice pleading) + (Me pleading) + (Jasper pleading) + (Edward pleading) +(puppy-dog eyes x 3) + (Alice's puppy-dog eyes x 10,000)= Jasper going. Yes, Alice's puppy-dog eyes are the hardest to resist and that's exactly how she got me to go shopping and sit still during Bella Barbie encounters.

"I'm bored. Let's do something!" I said while hanging upside down on the monkey bar. Alice and Edward were hanging right next to me while Jasper sat on it. **[[A/N: I suddenly miss our playground in school :[[. Stupid school making a stupid, useless butterfly garden! Then it turned to a gym,, which isn't useless or stupid...I'll just stop ranting now. xD]]**

"What should we do?" Edward asked as he expertly tumblinged down and in less than a second her was standing straight.

"I don't know. What should we do Alice?" I asked facing her. I tried to get off the monkey bar but I couldn't and I've been trying for years now. _YEARS!_ "Little help, Edward?" I asked as my arms hung down. He chuckled at my predicament and helped me down carefully. "Thanks." I said when I was standing straight next to him already.

"No problem. You really should learn--" I started but I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could continue.

"Don't even think about it! I've been trying to for years now! You know I have!" I glared at his _(beautiful)_ face. Then I felt something wet come across my hand. "EWE! Edward gross!" I yelled as I not-so-reflexively tore my hand away from his face.

"You're fault!" He said being all smuggish then I bit him. Yes, I bit him. I bit him.....then ran away.

**Edward's POV [[A/N: It's easier to write this part with his .]]**

"Ow!" I yelped as I felt something bite me. It didn't take long for it to register that Bella was the one who bit me but it took long enough for her to get a couple feet as head start.

"Bella! No biting!" I yelled after her and chased her around the playground. _"Nothing like the old times," I thought.  
_

"Oooh! I'm so scared!" She taunted.

"You should be! I'm gonna be a vampire now!" **[[Yay! Vampires!]]**

"Watcha gonna do? Eat me alive?" She said sarcasm and humor filling her tone as she started climbing up the ladder of the treehouse.

"Vampires drink blood, Bella! They don't eat!" I said laughing. She got caught up with one step and that became a big advantage for me but she was already at the top while I was only half-way through the ladder.

"You still can't catch me!" She said and went in the house when I was finally at the top, she was still debating whether to cross the rope bridge, or not--up until now, she still didn't trust that thing.

"Oh! Beeellaa!!" I sang and she shrieked and ran across the bridge--_Now, she trusts it [[cue rolling of eyes]]_

"Gotcha!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She tried to struggle to run away at first but she gave up easily.

"No fair!" She said as she turned her head to look at me.

"Is too! Besides, it makes sense that I caught you." I said and murmured to her ear, "Vampires ARE fast." Then the next thing that happened took me by surprise--Bella fainted.

**Alice's POV**

"I swear they really are gonna end up together." I said as we watched Edward chase Bella around the playground.

"We already know that, Alice. It's just that the dummy called my brother can't take a hint!" Jasper growled and I chuckled lightly. Jasper always did get frustrated with people easily. If anyone has a problem, it's his problem too and it disturbs him a lot--which is why he helps out others a lot...which is why I love him.

"Don't laugh at me MARY ALICE BRANDON! You know it's my problem too! And it's annoyingly annoying! We've been trying to get them together since they were four!" I giggled again and clamped me hand over my mouth.

"Sorry. It's just that...you're so cute when you're frustrated!" I said as I squeezed his face between my tiny hands and dis contorted his face and he started doing it to mine and we got stuck pinching each others face but not for a long time...

"ALICE! JASPER!" I heard Edward call in a panicked voice. We hurriedly ran and stopped near the rope bridge where we could see Edward struggling to get Bella conscious.

"EDWARD WHAT HAPPEND?!" Jasper said ad towed me toward the ladder.

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE JUST FAINTED OUT OF NOWHERE!" Edward said as she carefully dragged Bella's body toward the house where Jasper and I were.** [[he can't carry her because, they'd both fall off the rope bridge then]]**

"We have to get Carlisle!" Jasper yelled--already panicking as well. "Alice, go get Carlisle we'll get Bella down." He ordered but I was too afraid to move. My bestfriend was lying unconscious on a treehouse with no way down but a ladder. How on earth are they going to get her down?! And why did Bella faint. Did she really just faint or is she...???

"Alice, it's gonna be alright. She's gonna be fine." Jasper calmly said, wiping the tears--that I hadn't even noticed--that had fallen out.

"Alice, you have to get Carlisle. Now." Edward growled at me and it made me panic even more.

"EDWARD!" Jasper yelled at him.

Great! _Just great!_ My bestfriend was lying unconscious and now my boyfriend and his brother--_my only help_--were fighting.

"What?! She's not even helping out here!"

"Edward, she's in shock!"

"Oh, and I wasn't!"

"Shut up, Edward! You know what? You go get Carlisle, WE'LL get her down!" Jasper yelled at him and motioned to pick up Bella.

"What?! No! How in hell's name is she even going to be any help with getting her down?!"

"How in hell's name are _you_ any help with all your bickering and whatnot?! You know, Edward, sometimes you could just be so selfish and such a dickhead that I can't believe I was brought up the same way as you--"

"Shut it, Jasper! I'm not being selfish here! I'm thinking about Bella and just so you can recall--_YOU_ were the one adopted!"

"Oh, like you weren't--" Jasper gasped and bit both his lips together in his mouth like that wasn't suppose to slip. _Edward was adopted?_

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked more calmly but that was only because he was taken aback by Jasper's reply.

"Nothing. I mean, I was angry at you and I didn't know what I was saying...uhmmm..Alice, go get Carlisle." He ordered again to stray from the topic but I was in another state of shock.

"JASPER, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Edward started yelling again.

"NOTHING! I TOLD--"

"STOP IT!" I snapped. "Both, of you stop it. It's not time for _that_ now. Bells is still lying here unconscious!" I yelled at them before they caused a riot.

"Oh, I'll go get Carlisle alright." Edward said but Jasper held him in his grip.

"Alice, you go."

"NO! _I_ need to get him!" Edward argued.

"Alice, GO!" Jasper ordered and at last I was able to quickly do what he said.

I ran. and ran. and ran. and ran. This was taking forever! The houses never seemed that far last time I checked and now it took forever.

I finally got to house number six after what seemed like forever. I didn't even bother to ring the doorbell anymore. I went straight in and called Carlisle.

"CARLISLE! CARLISLE!" I yelled with panic.

"Alice?" Emmett said as he ran down the stairs--his hair messy. He was followed by Rose who hair was all messy too and her and both their tops looked like they weren't even ironed--_I do not want to know what they've been doing!_

"Emmett where's Carlisle?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"He's at the hospital, dear. What happened?" I Esme coming into the hallway from the kitchen.

"Bells fainted and she doesn't seem to be showing consciousness anytime soon and she's on the treehouse and I have no idea what Edward and Jasper are gonna to get her down. I'm not even sure if she's still alive!" I was crying, I already knew that. I've been very paranoid lately--ever since the prom because I just didn't want to loose my bestfriend.

"Alice, alice..shh..shh.." Esme murmured over and over again trying to sooth me. I held onto her and cried while she just held me there. At one point I hear the door slam and I'm guessing it was Emmett and Rose who left to help out.

* * *

**OH THE DRAMA! **

**I really hope you forgive me for Updating really late! But I gave you a long chapter right? -ish..hehe..**

** hope you enjoyed this chap!!**

**REVIEW READERS!!please??? pretty please?? **

**make it a christmas present! I Love you all!!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, okay...I know I wasn't able to update for the past how many weeks! But the school's been so busy with the Play and whatnots and next week is gonna be our lame ass 'prom' and after that, I have to catch up with the lessons missed! Ugh! My life is depressing....but since it's valentines, I wanted to show my love for you! Enjoy this chap!...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: When are you gonna die?**

**SM: Idk, probably when Edward Cullen dies..**

**Me: but that's gonna take forever!**

**SM: not really,, all you have to do is kill Bella...*gasp* Such a big mouth!**

**Me: Okay! well then I'm off to kill Bella, don't wait up for me...this might take a little while cuz Edward's changed her...**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"...she'll have to stay in the hospital from now on and until further notice," Carlisle said to us.

"Dad? Is she gonna be fine in the end? I don't wanna lose my bestfriend, Dad." I told him trying to stop the tears that were slowly forming.

"Son," he placed his hand on my shoulders. "Bella is a strong girl. She'll never stop fighting this and I promise I'll do _everything_ I can to save her." Carlisle finished and hugged me.

Apparently, Bella's leukemia worsened and now is the time to get her started on Chemotherapy and she has to be confined in the hospital and even in an isolated room. That room where you're required to were scrubs and a mask and all that crap! I didn't think it would be this bad.

After this, it's dead or alive. And I don't want first option. Bella's my bestfriend! I need her and if I could, I would give her everything, even my life. She well-deserves to be happy and to live normal life. And though that was what she asked of us, it was hard to treat her normally. I became even more protective of her that I'd even gone as far as checking if she's fine in her room in the middle of the night. Call me paranoid if you wish but this is my bestfriend and I'm not going to lose her. Ever.

We were all still in the hospital. Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Alice's parents, and me. I was sitting beside Esme when I recalled Jasper's slip up when we argued.

"Mom?" I started.

"Yes, dear?" She replied with her sweet voice.

"Jasper had quite a slip up while we were in the playground and arguing about who does what after Bella's....._incident_."

"What did he tell you?" Esme asked looking very scared._ Maybe she knew?_

"He...h-h-he said I was _adopted?_" It came out more of question form now.

Esme just looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears and pretty soon I knew they were gonna fall. I didn't want her to cry any more. Besides, it didn't matter if she was my real mother or not because your real mother is the mother that raised you. Esme did that. She changed my diapers, she fed me, she taught me how to walk and talk, she taught me all the good things i should do and all the bad I shouldn't. Esme did all that. So whether she's my biological mother or not, she is my real mother.

"Oh, Edward!" She finally said and hugged me real tight. "It's true. We adopted you when you were only three months old. Your mother. She knew she was gonna die and she wanted someone to take care of you. She wanted you to grow with one mother and just one and she knew that if she kept you and she would die, she wouldn't know where you will be placed or who you'll grow up with and she didn't want you to end up like other kids who were sent from one foster home to another. Carlisle was her doctor then. She trusted him and no one else."

Tears were rolling down her cheek. I held her face in either side and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"Don't cry, Mom." I said and hugged her. "You're still always gonna be my real mother. It doesn't matter if biologically you aren't. I know you as my real mom ad that'll never ever change!"

Esme hugged me tightly after I said that. It's like she didn't want me to start running, not that I would. When she finally let go, I asked her about my biological mother.

"How did she die?"

"She died of....Edward, I don't think that's something you want to know right now." She said. But it didn't take forever for me to find out why she wouldn't tell me.

"Leukemia. She died of leukemia, didn't she?" I asked, my voice thick with sadness. Esme simply nodded, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She was right, I couldn't handle it. First, my biological mother and now Bells. Will every person who'll love me die of leukemia? Is this some kind of curse?!!

"Can I see Bella?" I asked when Carlisle trotted down the hall looking happier than before and at this, everyone in the waiting room was happy-looking except for me and Esme.

"Go ahead, Son. Make sure you wear your scrubs.." He said and I headed for Bella's room. I put on the scrubs and opened the door where I found my bestfriend sitting on her bed, watching tv.

"EDWARD!" She yelled happily. "You're here!" She turned the tv off and patted her bed telling me to go sit beside her.

"Are you alright now, Bells?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Yupp!" Happy Bella exclaimed again. But she saw right through my happy/concerned facade. "What's wrong, Edward?" She said lifting my chin up to meet her eyes.

"Well, I just confirmed something..... I'm adopted." i said and Bella's eyes were wide with shock.

"What?!"

"Yeah,..Esme told me that she adopted me when I was three months old because my mother was dying and she wouldn't trust anyone to take care of me but Carlisle." I explained to her.

"But you're not planning to run away are you? because if you are I swear I'll kill you!" She gave me death glare that said if looks could kill....

"Bella, you think I'm good at drama?! And where am i suppose to run to? Besides I'm not leaving you here all alone!" I said and she laughed. She was her carefree self and I love that Bella.

"Edward, how did your mother....you know.."

"Bells, she died of leukemia...." As I said this, I held her hand even tighter.

"Well, I sure as hell am not dying of leukemia..more like the pain of a broken hand.." I let go of her and she laughed.

"It's not a laughing matter, Bells!" I yelled and she immediately stopped laughing.

"Edward, I'm not gonna die. I'm not leaving you _here_. I'm your bestfriend and I wanna fight it. I'm gonna. I have to and I will!" She said and that was when i saw that her being happy was really just to forget all this crap happening to her. It's all just a happy facade.

"I'll always be at your back, Bells. Always." I said and hugged her again.

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chap, everyone...**

**REVIEW!!!! Please? It's valentines....;]]  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yey!! summer once again! Yippeee!! and I'm grounded :|**

**Well, that means updates for you guys anyway..see how much I love you?  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I hope I get more on this update :))**

**Disclaimer: **

**me: *comes in catching breath*****  
SM: you okay?  
me: damn! Bella's fast! Why didn't you tell me Edward's changed her?! I nearly got ripped into pieces by a vampire!  
SM: so...you don't have Edward yet?  
me: NO! :((**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Can this get any more boring?! I'm stuck on a hospital bed and the only source of entertainment in my room is the tv and though Glee keeps me entertained, it's not really doing much anymore now that their only playing reruns. Dammit! Where's Edward?!

Just then a knock came at the door and it slowly opened.

"Isabella?" My mother quietly said.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Isabella?"

"I'm your mother. I gave you the name because I loved it." She answered simply. "It's time for lunch." She held up bags of take outs. She knew I hated hospital food. I mean, can't they get a good chef? Their patients are gonna die of food poison or something...

"Ugh!" I said as she set the the food in front of me.

"Oh and I got something to keep you busy!" She said as she held up a copy of the entire Season 1 of Glee. _Gulp._

* * *

"Edward! Thank God you came to save me! Quinn's being a bitch again!" I said and hugged him tightly.

"Wowee! Bells, WHO is Quinn?" He asked, confusion written all over his face. I pointed at the tv but it wasn't Quinn's face on it anymore. It was Puck.

"His name is Quinn?!" He said stifling laughter. "What a FAG!" He said and his laughter came out.

"Hey! He's MARK SALLING! and he's Puck not Quinn _and_ he happens to be the hottest guy who graced this planet!" _Next to you_. I added in my head. "AND the only one who can pull off a Mohawk!" _But you can pull off morning hair. :))_

"Pssshh! Please! I can pull off anything he can!" He said with a smug grin.

"No, you can't! You'll never be able to pull off a solo of Sweet Caroline!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Isabella." He said patting my shoulder.

"You better shut it, EDDIE." I glared at him. He knew I hated that name and I knew he loathed being called Eddie.

*

*

*

*

*

Edward spent the entire afternoon in the hospital with me again and soon the rest of the gang came in through my door. We talked and chatted for a bit but it wasn't too long before they had to leave the room because it was "unsanitary". _Psssssh!_ Puh-lease! I happen to know that my friends are clean, thank you very much...Well, maybe besides Emmett. _shrug._

"Edward, don't go yet.." I pleaded. He sighed.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said caressing my left cheek then proceeded to give me a kiss on my forehead. "I promise." He added and lent his forehead against mine and we just looked into each others eyes but Emmett being Emmett....

"ALRIGHTY, LOVEBIRDS!!! Break it up! C'mon Eddikins!!!"_ Ugh! I hate him SOOOO much..._I glared at him for calling us "lovebirds". He knew I loved Edward and he just had to go on and blow my cover?

"Eeeemmmmmeeeetttt!!!!" We both whined.

"Quit whining and say goodbye to girlfriend Eddie. We have to get home before dark!" Jasper said from behind. We couldn't really see him due to Emmett's massive size. And_ girlfriend?_ Really? I'd have to speak to these people before I die!

Edward and I stuck our tongues out at all of them which just caused all of them to chuckle.

"See you tomorrow, Bells..." Edward said giving me another hug.

"Bye, Edward.. I love you." I said but I knew he wouldn't really take as in "I'm in love with you", he took it as brotherly love. Which causes a pang in my heart everytime I say it. Thank Jesus, I'm not being connected to a heart monitor yet.

"I love you too, Bells." He said and with that he walked away, flashing me grin right before he closed the door.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I left the hospital once again. It always scared me to leave. I can't be sure if she'd still be there the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that...

I missed her.

No one came pounding on my window in the middle of the night anymore and the window across my room had been shut ever since she was admitted in the hospital. I didn't play the piano much anymore and if I do, it would never be happy songs either. It didn't help that Bella had been the one who gave me my piano either. Not once, had I been on the playground, neither did anyone in the gang. I guess it's safe to say that it reminded us too much of Bella.

Bella.

What would I do without her? She'd been my rock, my companion...everything I needed to be strong. I'm sure I'm the same for her or at least I _hope _so. I can't believe this had to happen to her of all people. She didn't deserve this. She deserved happiness and satisfaction. She deserved everything good in life.

I wish it had been me who got leukemia, not her. It hurts to see her that way. Confined in the four walls of the hospital, it makes it worse for her since she hates hospitals in the first place--she'd been brought to the hospital countless times for being a klutz. But most of the time I was there to catch her when she tripped on a rock or something....and sometimes trip over thin air--something i still can't quite comprehend. It saddened me that I could no longer do that. She'd be in that hospital room for a long time and we aren't even sure if she'd get out alive.

"Eddieboy! I know you miss her--we all do--but we're not suppose to mope around." Emmett said as he pulled into the driveway.

I looked down. I haven't spoken much either. To anyone.

"Look Edward, I know this is hard on you but you really shouldn't do this to yourself. Sooner or later Bella" I flinched as he said her name. "will see that you're not eating and you're getting weaker. Bella loves you Edward, she wouldn't want to see you like this." Jasper said.

It's true, I haven't been eating and Carlisle said my immune system is going down but can I help it?

"I know." I softly said and got out of the car and headed into my room.

I laid on my bed waiting for sleep to take over but just before unconsciousness took over, I heard a soft knock on the door. I sighed.

"Edward, time for dinner, honey." Esme's voice rang softly from the other side of the door.

"I'm not hungry." I said loud enough for her to hear. Then I heard a soft creak, the next thing I knew, my mother was collecting me into a hug and I broke down.

* * *

_**A couple days later.....**_

I walked in the hospital like I did every afternoon. I was greeted yet again by all the nurses with polite "Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen"s. One thing I never understood was why they did that when we didn't own the hospital. Sure, my father was the best doctor around but we didn't own the place but the best thing about being Carlisle's son is that we get to visit Bella even after visiting hours and we ALL feel giddy about it. Especially Emmett--he stuck his tongue out at people who had to leave because visiting hours were over and made faces at them but merely did it to make Bella laugh. _I had yet to thank him for it._

I stopped for a moment when I didn't see Renee outside Bella's room but nevertheless, I continued walking. I put my scrubs on and then my mask but I was horror-stricken when I opened the room to find it empty, bed made and everything.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!! Where's Bella?!**

**Please leave a Review :)))))  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Great. School's back. :|**

**I just turned 16 2 days ago! :))  
**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

Why hadn't she told me that she was due to have surgery today? Why wasn't I informed about this? Not from Bella. Or Renee. Not even from my own father for heaven's sake! Did they want me to go insane? The nurses were about to put me on a sedative after the chaos I caused down there!_ Yes, that was how terrified I was._

I was yelling at everyone. Screaming and shouting about where Bella was and where they'd taken her. I wanted to punch that nurse who called her "the hott bitch from room 367", but before I got to that, they pulled out a needle and I really didn't need that.

So I was sat with my head in my hands trying to keep my cool frustrated as to why no one bothered to tell me about it.

"Edward?"

"Renee! Where's Bella? What happened to her?Is she okay?" _So much for "trying to keep my cool"_

"Edward, calm down, honey. She's fine. In fact, Carlisle tells me she's doing good so far." She smiled. Bella was a striking image of her, really. Especially when they both smiled. I couldn't help but remember Bella when she did that.

A year ago everything was fine. We'd be driving around town, strolling at the park or at the mall. We'd do everything together and that was all we needed: each other. Now, things are getting complicated. What with her leukemia and everything. And all I can see from time to time is a broken smile. One that's made with false happiness. It pains me to see her that way and I know she's showing everyone that she's strong and she can do this but we all know it's been hard for her. It's not easy battling your own body system and she knows she's fighting a handicapped war. I just hope she won't lose her hope for victory.

"Edward. Son?...Buddy?" Carlisle's voice brought me out of my reverie.

I looked up at him. "Dad?"

He smiled a huge smile. "She's gonna be fine for now, Edward. The transplant was successful and her body seems to have no complains with the new bone marrow so far, so she's good." His smile was getting wider and that only meant one thing: It wasn't a genuine smile. He was pushing it.

"For now." I whispered but apparently, he heard me.

"For now." He answered and his smiled faltered a bit. "It's only the best we can do for now, Edward. But I promise you, we're doing the best we can."

"But it's not enough Dad! Bella still doesn't have much time! She's still gonna die!" My voice was cracking and I felt liquid roll down my cheeks. I was crying.

There were only ever a fair few times I've cried in my life and all those times Bella was there to comfort me and tell me that it was going to be fine. But this time it's different. Bella couldn't be there because if she saw me cry, she'd know for sure that it was because of her condition and I didn't wanna show her that I was weak. That would just give her less hope. I needed to show her that I was strong. She needs me. _Just as much as I need her._

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hug me tightly. Apparently, she was crying too. Renee.

Truth be told, sometimes I forget that I wouldn't be the only losing Bella. There was Renee to start with. The one who gave birth to her, who woke at the early hours of the morning to feed her or change her. Her mother. She was going to lose her only child. Maybe it wasn't hardest for me after all. Perhaps it was hardest on her mother?_ Who would want to lose a child?_

Then there was Charlie. Although, he didn't say it much, he showed Bella that he had, in fact, loved her. His simple gestures toward her that made her extra special all the time. Sometimes Bella would talk about "girl night" with Renee and she'd wish that she could watch sports and have a"guy night" with Charlie instead. _I smiled at that thought._

Here comes Alice and Rose who taught her all the little knowledge she has about being a girl. They loved Bella so much, even if she wasn't what you call the "typical girl". Bella was the one they confided to with their guy problems and she also became their personal moving manikin/ Bella Barbie. They were both just as much as bestfriends with Bella that I was.

Bella meant so much to many of us. She was a great blessing. Probably the best I had been provided with and losing her, would get us lost. She was the one that held us together and kept us together as a group. Me, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. She'd always been the one that made us click. Otherwise, we'd still have that sexist problem and still be separated as boys and girls. That was the problem before Bella claimed that Alice, Rose and clothes were boring and that Em, Jazz, me and soccer were a ton funner. She was the most important person in the gang. The most important person in my life.

"Edward, we can't lose hope now." Renee sobbed and held on to me like I was the only one keeping her standing. My guess is,_ I was._ At the moment.

Bella was still asleep, tired from the surgery and they put her on heavy anesthesia that drowsed her for 24 hours. I asked Carlisle why no one had informed me beforehand and he explained everything. Bella had just found out about the bone marrow transplant yesterday afternoon, just a couple minutes after I had left.

I entered her new room and found her sound asleep. We were told that we couldn't stay long anymore because her immune system was down because of the new bone marrow. I hated this. I wanted to see her every minute of everyday and now, I could only watch her from outside through the glass window. Who would've thought after all those years we said we'd never get separated, a glass window would do that trick?

"Hey Bells, you'll be alright here for a while, right? I mean it's not that bad except for the fact that there is no TV in here." I said as I walked toward her bed.

I watched her as she slept, taking in everything. She had lost a lot of hair which had also lost the pretty brown curls that I loved. I couldn't see her eyes but I was sure to miss those deep pools of brown. Her breathing was even and deep. I miss sleeping next to her. When I slept, she was the last thing I saw and when I woke up, she was the first person.

"Bells, you have to get out of here alive, you hear me? We need you. We all need you. _I need you._" I whispered to her ear and held her hand in mine. "I love you, Bells." I mumbled and kissed her cheek. If she had been awake, they would turn beet red, but she isn't. Not right now.

"BEEELLLLAA!" my goof of a brother sang as he opened the door.

"Shut up, Emmett!" She mumbled back. See, she couldn't yell or scream, not even talk coherently. All she could do was mumble or whisper cuz her body was too weak to let even just her mouth and voice box work.

"Oh, c'mon, Bellsie. I come all this way to visit you and do my best to sing for you and I get a 'shut up'?" Emmett said smiling.

"Well, stop singing!" She mumbled again.

"I got you teddy bear! But they said those weren't allowed in here." he pouted the same pout when he was told by Carlisle that Bella wasn't allowed to have teddy bears in her new room. " But it's over there." He pointed at the glass window. " See!"

And there was Jasper holding up a huge-ass teddy bear that my brother said was fit to accompany Bella in her lonely room.

He decided to give her this teddy bear because he thought Bella would be really lonely in her room all by herself because no one can stay inside for long. So the teddy bear was suppose to provide company. I guess we missed telling him about how we weren't allowed to be in there because it was unsanitary. Not that it would make a difference-this is Emmett, he's still get that teddy bear because he won't understand "unsanitary".

"Bella I'm sorry it can't get in here. Not only because it's not allowed but well...it wouldn't fit the door frame either." He grinned.

Bella chuckled a bit. "It's fine Em. That's a scary teddy bear. It looks like it wants to eat me!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about Edward over here?" Emmett said as he put an arm around me.

I scrunched up my brows. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He said and walked over next to Bella.

"I miss you, Bells." and he hugged her. Not with his signature bear hug but a nice gentle one.

"I miss you, too." She whispered back. "I miss all of you. I just wanna get out of here." She added sadly.

"It's alright, Bellsie. You'll get out of here. I promise." He swore as he sad beside her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Em." She said to him, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't think about that, Bella." He said immediately like it was some kind of stimuli.

"Bells, you can't think about leaving us. You can't. And Emmett's right-you will get out of here." I said. But I didn't promise. I've never broken a promise I made to Bella. And this time, if I did promise-I might just do that for the first time because no one knows how much time she has left.

"We all can't be so sure." She whispered mostly to herself but Em and I heard it.

"C'mon, Bellsie. You've been an optimist all your life. Now 's not the time to change that." Emmett scolded.

"But I can't help it. I've been in here for more than a nearly a month now and Em, you and Rose have to go back to the college, you can't stay here for so long. Edward, you guys have class to attend but all of you are spending extra time in here! It's not fair to you guys and guilt is just consuming." She started to sob so I came over and hugged her.

"Bells, remember this, okay. We. are here. because we choose to. Not because we're forced to be here. You're practically a sister to all of us, a daughter to our parents. That's why we're here, alright? Because we all love you. We all want you to know that you're not alone in this. We're here for you." I said to her the same things I've been saying for a couple weeks now. And yet, she still forgets.

"Always?" She sobbed.

"Always, Bellsie." Emmett replied, taking hold of her hand.

"Always." I reassured.

Bella had stopped crying a couple minutes after and they all had to leave at once. They pushed me to go with them and have a rest at home but I was standing my ground and staying with Bella.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second?" My dad said.

"mmm" I replied lamely.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush anymore. Edward, Bella's not getting any better." He said bluntly. _He did say we wasn't gonna beat around the bush._

"Dad, what are you saying?" I asked. My voice filled with fear and sadness.

"I'm saying she doesn't have much time, Edward. We're still giving her all the transplants and chemo she'll need but it won't be long before we can't do anything. All we're actually doing now is giving her the time she needs to be with us. She can't be healed from this, Edward. It's...It's.."

"Dad, don't you dare say it's impossible. It can't be. She has to live. She WILL live. Dad, I can't lose her now. We still have Senior year, graduation, college and god dammit I'll marry her if I have to! Dad..." I was angry and I was sad and all emotions were just spurring out!

"I'm sorry, Edward. We've done all we could and we still are. You'll just have to make every minute left with her as special as it can be now." Carlisle's voice cracked at the end and I looked at him. Tears were forming in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall.

"We have to tell everyone soon, too. You're the first person I told about this. I trust you won't tell anyone-not even Bella-until it's time." He looked at me intently and expectantly.

"I understand about the others dad but not telling Bella about her...condition? You're not going to tell her that she about to..._die?" _It hurt so much to say that my bestfriend was dying and I didn't understand why we shouldn't tell her.

"Edward, the only thing that would happen if we tell Bella is that she would become weaker. She's already losing hope and I know she's tired of fighting it. She won't hesitate to just stop." Carlisle looked downwards, not meeting my gaze.

"How do you know all this?" I asked. How can my father know-but not me. It was always me who knew first.

"Her psychologist said so." He said and looked at me with pained eyes. "Edward, I'm sorry. I know how hard it can be for you." He said and gave me a fatherly hug but I pushed him away.

"No. You don't. You'll never know. You'll never feel how bad it is for me. You'll never feel the way I feel now." I said, stood up and walked inside Bella's room. Carlisle didn't follow me inside. For what reason-I didn't know. Maybe he decided I was right? or maybe he thinks I just needed some space?

I walked toward a sleeping Bella and just sad there beside her trying to memorize her face. I guess I was sat there for longer than I was suppose to because a nurse came walking in, telling me that it was time for me to get out of the room.

"Just give me a minute." I said, she nodded and left.

"Bella, no matter what happens, you can't stop fighting, alright? I'll fight it with you one way or another. It's painful to watch you do this on your own and I know there's really no way I can do anything for you but I promise you that when you get out of here, we'll do everything we can. TOGETHER. We'll finish high school, go to college, go to Italy and all other places in the world. I'll take you anywhere and everywhere and never make you regret the day you won the battle against leukemia. I'll keep you happy. And I promise, one day, we'll live a happy life together. It's always been our dream, Bells. And I don't want to go on with it without you there. It'll just feel wrong." I said. Somehow I wish she could hear me and say something back but in someways, I'm glad she couldn't.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered and kissed her forehead and walked toward the door. Right before I was about to shut it. I heard her whisper in her sleep "I love you too, Edward." and I knew that she had heard me. She just doesn't know it's real yet but someday, I will make all those things happen.

* * *

**Sorry this took long but it's been hard at school lately. It's the first month and we've been doing projects and composing songs (in a span of 1 week! :|). And our passing is 75% now which means to pass a 10-item test, you need to get at least 8 right**. **THAT's a lot of studying to do! :((**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)  
**


End file.
